Rééducation au bonheur
by flogudule
Summary: SUITE de "Rencontre dans le passé" Hermione et Remus s'aiment mais pour qu'ils soient totalement heureux, il faudra qu'Hermione aide Remus à cicatriser ses douleurs du coeur...
1. Adieu Poudlard ?

Coucou !  
Me revoici avec la suite de « Rencontre dans le passé » !  
Caral m'a fait un nouveau dessin pour illustrer le chapitre 19, j'ai mis le lien dans ma bio !  
Les paroles de la chanson appartiennent à Jenifer avec sa chanson « C'est de l'or » Merci bcp à KEV1 pour ses conseils. 

Merci aussi bien sûr à tous ceux qui ont reviewvé le chapitre 20 :  
-Kyana HLD : merci bcp !  
-Zabou : moi aussi c'est mon préféré lol merci !  
-Lupini-filae : waouw ! quel compliment ! merci !  
-Sweety-Witches : merci bcp, j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi !  
-bubblegum712 : c'est très sympa, merci ! bah peut-être ici non ? lol -Arnoa59 : bien sûr, pas de problème ! merci !  
-virg05 : merci ! bah la voici lol -silmaril66 : ah je suis déso, moi je suis très fleur bleue lol mais si elle t'a redonné le sourire, c'est le plus important ! -ouste : tu reviewvais sur twwo avant non ? lol merci !  
-lolaboop : un mot : merci ! lol -Cla.Remus02 : voilà, j'espère que tu as reçu l'email et que tu aimeras ce chap !  
-JSK16 : merci bcp sinon j'ai transmis à caral, elle te remercie ! -aurel22 : merci, j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi !  
-abelforth : merci bcp ! je suis allée voir ta fic et j'ai reviewvé !

Gros bisous

Bonne lecture

Flogudule

**Rééducation au bonheur**

Chapitre 1 : Adieu Poudlard ?

La Grande Salle était magnifique aujourd'hui… Des drapeaux des quatre maisons flottaient dans la salle et, au dessus de la table des professeurs, un gigantesque écusson de Poudlard flottait dans l'air… Sur le mur du fond, on pouvait voir écrit en lettres de feu : « En ce jour, nous célébrons tous les élèves qui ont étudié à Poudlard ». En effet, tous les élèves de septième année avaient terminé leurs études aujourd'hui… Dehors, le temps était magnifique et tous les visages reflétaient le temps, on ne voyait que des mines réjouies… Mais dans les cœurs, une ombre étreignait tous les futurs-diplomés : Poudlard, c'était fini pour eux…

Sur une estrade, le professeur Dumbledore appelait un à un tous les septième année pour leur donner leur diplôme et glisser un mot à chacun… Dumbledore n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même gentil vieillard plein de vivacité même si la guerre contre Voldemort l'avait épuisé, il restait le confident discret de tous ceux qui le désiraient…

« Bravo Miss Granger ; tout le corps enseignant est avec moi pour vous certifier que vous êtes la plus brillante élève que Poudlard ait jamais compté. Vous avez passé tous vos ASPICS avec mention Optimal ; aujourd'hui, Poudlard perd son étudiante la plus douée… Et à ce titre, le ministère vous donne un ordre de Merlin 3ème classe à ce titre » dit Dumbledore à Hermione, cette jeune femme qui avait tant sacrifié à ses études et à la guerre sans avoir pourtant perdu de sa jeunesse, de sa vivacité et de son rayonnement, en lui remettant ses diplômes devant tous les élèves qui commencèrent à applaudir cette élève qu'ils admiraient tant.

Aujourd'hui, une page de la vie de la belle et studieuse Gryffondor se tournait ; elle allait quitter Poudlard puisque sa scolarité était finie… Elle était en même temps perdue et heureuse…

Perdue parce qu'elle quittait un endroit qu'elle adorait, parce qu'elle s'était habituée à vivre à Poudlard et qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle gérerait maintenant sa vie… Et pourtant, elle était heureuse parce que dès aujourd'hui, elle pourrait vivre son amour avec Remus au grand jour… Depuis son retour du passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Remus étant à nouveau son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ils avaient dû cacher leur relation aux autres… Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait deviné comme il devinait toujours tout mais ils en avaient parlé à trois et le directeur avait bien compris la situation…

Après tout, Remus et Hermione n'avaient rien fait de mal… ou presque… Les seuls moments où Hermione s'était permise d'avoir plus que des relations strictement élève-professeur avec Remus s'étaient passés lors des pleines lunes où Hermione était allée soutenir Remus dans sa souffrance et l'embrasser pour l'aider à tenir le coup…

Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir vivre heureuse, sans secret.

Hermione rayonnait aujourd'hui, ses beaux yeux chocolats brillaient de joie, entourés par ses cheveux délicatement bouclés… Elle n'avait plus rien physiquement de l'enfant qui était entrée à Poudlard, elle était belle dorénavant… Une beauté qui avait été longtemps ternie par des deuils lourds à porter mais qui était maintenant rayonnante, grâce à l'amour.

En descendant les escaliers, ses valises à la main, elle aperçut Remus en bas, qui l'attendait… A sa vue, elle dévala les escaliers pour venir lâcher ses valises devant Remus ; elle allait sauter à son cou quand elle se rendit compte que de nombreux élèves étaient dans le hall et qu'elle devait toujours jouer la comédie à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Elle fit donc juste la bise à son professeur qui fut bien déçu et le lui dit d'ailleurs :  
« Et bien miss Granger ? Auriez-vous été aussi aimable avec moi durant ces derniers mois uniquement pour obtenir la note Optimal à votre examen de Défense contre les forces du mal ? » ironisa-t-il

« OH ! » Hermione était un peu étonnée que Remus soit comme avant de voir son sourire en coin qui la fit se prendre au jeu et lui répondit : « Mais enfin Professeur, vous savez bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir Optimal… »

« Ah bon ? On m'avait pourtant parlé de votre prévenance envers mon collègue le Professeur Rogue… » sous-entendit Remus « Une prévenance qui vous aurait permis d'avoir un Optimal en potions… » dit-il en riant, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur de moquerie…

Hermione éclata de rire à cette idée, qui aurait osé être gentil avec Rogue pour réussir ? Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi sadique avec ses élèves et donc détesté… Si quelqu'un avait osé 'fayotter' avec Rogue ; il aurait sûrement eu droit à une remarque cinglante et une semaine de retenues avec Rusard… De quoi décourager n'importe qui !  
De toute façon, Rogue n'avait pas de cœur !

« Bon, je propose que nous voyons si Miss-je-sais-tout est aussi la meilleure en course… Le premier au lac… » proposa Remus et avant que Hermione ait pu répliquer, il lança le chrono : « Trois, deux, un… GO ! » et Remus détala comme une flèche

Immédiatement, Hermione le suivit mais elle vit après quelques mètres qu'elle n'avait aucune chance : Remus courrait terriblement vite… Néanmoins, elle continua la course pour arriver en courant auprès de Remus qui l'attendait depuis un petit bout de temps et qui, la voyant, leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

Hermione fonça alors droit sur Remus qui l'attrapa par la taille, la fit voltiger et l'embrassa tendrement… A ce contact, Hermione frémit de bonheur et serra un peu plus ses bras autour du cou de Remus. C'était tellement… magique…

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer au grand jour et ils allaient en profiter ! Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Remus poussa un soupir de dépit et dit avec une petite voix d'enfant suppliant, ses yeux à peine ouverts et la lèvre inférieure en avant :  
« Encoooooooooore »

Entendre cela fit rire Hermione, aurait-elle hérité d'un enfant à la place d'un adulte ? Non, en fait c'était plutôt d'un adulte en manque d'amour, un adulte qui avait trop vécu seul et sans affection…

« Professeur, il faudrait contenir vos ardeurs ! » lança-t-elle en riant

« Je ne suis heureusement plus ton professeur espèce de Miss-je-sais-tout ! Quelle élève infernale, à toujours tout savoir… Je ne pouvais même plus faire mon cours, tu le faisais à ma place ! » lui dit-il ironiquement, lui caressant doucement la joue avec son doigt « Bon, je ne vois qu'une punition possible… »

Remus prit Hermione par la taille pour la déposer sur son épaule droite, la tête d'Hermione étant donc face au dos de Remus et ses jambes, qu'il retenait, pendait devant Remus.

« Remus, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi descendre… On est encore à Poudlard… s'il te plaît… » le supplia Hermione doucement, gênée d'être ainsi devant tant d'élèves…

« Non non et non Hermione, c'est ta punition pour avoir traumatisé tant de professeurs devant tes connaissances ! » s'amusa Remus en la portant vers les portes de Poudlard.

Hermione commença à taper doucement Remus dans le dos avec ses petits poings fermés pour qu'il la lâche quand, changeant de tactique, elle commença à le chatouiller… L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et Remus commença à la bouger pour qu'elle arrête, la suppliant d'arrêter un tel supplice qui lui faisait mal au ventre tant il riait.  
Ne tenant plus, il lâcha Hermione qui tomba et lui, s'écroula de rire à côté d'elle.

« Enfin professeur, vous auriez tout de même pu me lâcher plus doucement ! » dit Hermione en grimaçant de douleur, se frottant le dos

« Il ne fallait pas me faire rire Miss Granger ! » dit Remus avec un sourire en coin, avant de sortir sa baguette pour guérir Hermione d'une formule.

Remus s'approcha ensuite d'Hermione, s'accroupit à côté d'elle, l'embrassa doucement et… commença à la chatouiller !

Après cinq bonnes minutes de supplice pour Hermione, Remus consentit à la laisser tranquille pour s'allonger à côté d'elle et lui chanta doucement :

_C'est de l'or _

_Que tu mets dans mon corps _

_Des trésors _

_D'amour qui me dévore _

_C'est un sort _

_Que tu lances à mon corps _

_Des accords _

_D'ivresse qui s'évaporent _

_Oui, c'est de l'or _

_Les silences _

_Que tu as su désarmer _

_Tout tes sens _

_Qui m'apprennent à aimer _

_Et ma peau _

_Que toi seul sais calmer _

_Tous tes mots _

_Qui me font avancer_

La vie était belle, Hermione n'avait plus de doute là-dessus…

« Hum hum… » un léger raclement de gorge vint rompre cet instant de bonheur total

Hermione et Remus levèrent tous les deux la tête en même temps pour voir une robe bleu nuit… Puis une barbe argentée… Puis des lunettes en demi-lune… Dumbledore !

'Oupsss' se dirent simultanément Hermione et Remus… Etre affalés dans le parc devant le directeur… Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus sérieux d'être ainsi… Ils se relevèrent rapidement, un peu gênés…

« Excusez-nous Professeur… » bredouillèrent les amoureux, gênés

« Ce n'est rien, l'amour ne doit jamais être une gêne… » fit Dumbledore avec un sourire complice « Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous parler quelques instants en fait… »

« Bien sûr Professeur, je vous suis » répondit Hermione, intriguée par cette demande

Le professeur Dumbledore commença à se balader dans le parc, Hermione à côté de lui. Arrivé devant le lac, Dumbledore s'absorba dans la contemplation de cette eau qui paraissait si calme et qui ne l'était en rien…

« Avez-vous déjà remarqué Miss que certaines personnes semblent très calmes, très passives et qu'un torrent de choses se passent en elles ? C'est un peu le cas de Remus… Vous avez été la source qui a fait sortir ce torrent… »

« Peut-être Professeur… c'est possible… » répondit Hermione, un peu embarrassée, ne sachant que répondre

Dumbledore eut un sourire rieur puis dit :  
« Ne vous préoccupez pas des méditations d'un vieux gâteux comme moi Miss… » il sourit, réfléchit quelques instants puis demanda : « Miss, que comptez-vous faire à présent ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore très bien Professeur, je pensais peut-être me lancer dans un travail avec des moldus… J'avais aussi pensé à l'enseignement… Ou à être Auror… »

« Voyez-vous Miss… Le professeur McGonagall commence à trouver sa charge lourde et j'aimerais qu'elle puisse m'épauler un peu plus dans mes fonctions… C'est pourquoi, après mûre réflexion, nous avons pensé qu'il serait… agréable que vous deveniez notre nouveau professeur de métamorphose… Bien sûr, nous ne voulons vous obliger à rien mais nous vous voyons très bien dans cette profession à Poudlard » proposa Dumbledore

En entendant cela, Hermione écarquilla les yeux… quel choc ! Ce serait tellement… fantastique ! En y pensant, ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de Dumbledore qui l'entoura affectueusement de ses bras

« Merci Professeur, c'est plus que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer » lui murmura-t-elle, un léger trémolo dans la voix avant de reculer un peu

« Mais vous le méritez Miss, sincèrement ! » dit Dumbledore, un sourire rempli de joie aux lèvres

« Professeur… vous permettez que j'aille annoncer la nouvelle à Remus ? » demanda Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre de joie

« Bien sûr, allez-y Miss ! »

Dumbledore n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que déjà, Hermione courait vers Remus pour se jeter dans ses bras

« Remus ! Tu sais quoi ? » lui dit-elle surexcitée

« Calme-toi Mione… Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Remus, curieux

« Je vais être professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard ! » lui hurla-t-elle à l'oreille, avant d'embrasser son futur… collègue…

I£II£I£

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review svp!


	2. Professeur Granger

Bonjour à tous… 

Tout d'abord, ce chapitre est dédié à KEV1… Un ami, un auteur, formidable et vital !

Merci beaucoup à :  
-Zabou : (l'auteur rougit en relisant la review) merci... merci bcp.  
-KEV1 : hum... je ne peux que te renvoyer à la réponse que j'ai mise sur Tu es un ami vraiment vital ! gros gros bisous !  
-Kyana HLD : lol, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !  
-Silmaril666 : merci bcp ! je croise les doigts pour que celui-ci te plaise autant !

Lupini-filae : lol, je suis heureuse que chapitre après chapitre, ça te plaise toujours autant.  
-jessica Mellerose of chris : bon d'accord, le père rogue a du coeur mais seulement le tien ! lol alors, c'était bien votre rendez-vous ce soir ? "je t'appelle ce soir" mdr, ça veut tout dire... Bon, méfions-nous tout de même de l'eau qui dort hein.. lol ! Sinon, qui est Jessica Melerose ? Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne chance pour math ! gros bisous !  
-Swetty-Witches: et bien merci, voici la suite !  
-eiliss : merci bcp, c'est très gentil ! j'espère que tu auras raison.  
-Lapieuvredudesert : Fred ? je ne sais pas trop lol, on verra ! J'ai transmis à l'auteur des dessins qui te remercie et qui m'a dit de te dire (oulalala, ça devient compliqué lol) que ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout ! mdr, pauvre chaton.  
-abelforth : c'est trop gentil, merci bcp ! bisou -tamallou01 : voilà, j'espère que tu as reçu mon mail ! bizoos

**Bon courage à tous ceux qui révisent aussi !**

Bonne lecture

Bizoos

Flo

Chapitre 2 : Professeur Granger

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur son nouveau bureau et elle sourit de joie ; elle en était profondément fière…

La pièce étant orientée au sud, une lumière éclatante baignait l'endroit ; deux murs opposés étaient tapissés par des bibliothèques regorgeant de manuscrits traitant de magie ; contre les fenêtres par lesquelles de doux rayons de soleil faisaient leur chemin, Hermione avait disposé de basses étagères où différents outils étaient consciencieusement rangés. Sur le dernier mur, de grandes photos de Poudlard avaient été placées et on pouvait voir quelques discrètes images représentaient Hermione, Harry et Ron ou encore Hermione et Remus, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Sur ces photos, on pouvait apercevoir l'amour profond, total et éternel qu'ils se portaient tous les deux… Ils y rayonnaient mais pourtant, une petite flamme de tristesse scintillait toujours dans leurs yeux ; pour chacun, elle était due à la souffrance d'avoir perdu ses amis, de ne pas avoir su les protéger… Le bureau d'Hermione, en noyer artistiquement sculpté dans une forme élégante ; il était à demi tourné vers les fenêtres et trois confortables fauteuils bordeaux l'entouraient…

Oui, Hermione en était vraiment très fière… Elle alla alors jusqu'à son bureau et prit un album recouvert de fines inscriptions pourpres dans un tiroir.

« _Pour que chacun de ces jours te reste en mémoire… _

_Bises _

_Harry et Ron…_ »

En relisant ces quelques mots, Hermione sentit un flot de sentiments l'envahir et elle serra le carnet contre son cœur… Ils lui manquaient tant… Bien sûr, elle avait Remus mais ce n'était pas la même chose, son cœur demanderait toujours ses deux amis… En vain…

Hermione tourna la première page et se revit à onze ans, la veille de son arrivée à Poudlard… Ses parents l'avaient photographiée dans leur salon, avec tous ses accessoires de petite sorcière… Ils étaient si fiers d'elle, que leur petite Hermione soit douée de pouvoirs magiques…

La belle Gryffondor se vit ensuite, avec Harry et Ron, au banquet de fin d'année de leur première, lorsque Gryffondor avait gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons… Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette photo mais de voir leur joie immense du moment et leur fierté donna le sourire à Hermione…

Vint alors leur deuxième année représentée ici par la Salle Commune des Gryffondor avec les élèves stupéfaits, terrifiés par les nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre… Il y avait aussi une photo des trois amis en cours d'histoire de la magie où l'on voyait Harry et Ron en train de s'amuser alors qu'Hermione prenait soigneusement des notes…

A la page suivante, elle contempla une jeune fille seule, le regard perdu dans le lac… Ce brin de femme paraissait lasse de tout, perdu dans son immense solitude… Hermione se rendit alors compte que c'était elle… Elle après son affreuse dispute avec Ron au sujet de Croûtard, alors qu'elle était toute seule et se demandait à quoi pouvait servir l'intelligence si elle ne rendait pas heureux… Figurait après le Saule Cogneur déchaîné… A l'arrière-plan, un chien noir veillait…Une dernière photo représentait leur troisième année : c'était la finale de la coupe de Quidditch et Harry venait de faire gagner la coupe aux Gryffondors… On y voyait le professeur McGonagall qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, Harry qui exultait, Olivier Dubois qui paradait avec la coupe devant des Serpentards rageurs et bien sûr, toute l'école qui acclamait Harry…

Hermione put ensuite admiré les quatre participants au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : Harry, complètement perdu, parlait avec Cédric ; Fleur et Madame Maxime maugréaient contre ce quatrième champion imprévu et Viktor et Karkaroff marchaient, leur visage fermé par la colère. Sur une autre photo, on voyait Harry sur son balai, affrontant un dragon sans sourciller. Hermione se vit après avec Viktor Krum, dansant doucement un slow… Elle se rappelait cette magnifique soirée, elle avait eu là pour la première fois l'impression d'être aimée, vraiment, profondément… Elle sentait encore de la main de Viktor sur sa taille, son cœur battre près du sien, il lui murmurait des mots d'amour qui avaient troublé le cœur de cette belle sorcière… Durant cet inoubliable bal, elle s'était laissée aller à une rêverie romantique… Elle n'aimait pas Viktor d'amour et il le savait mais ce soir-là, il avait compris ce besoin d'amour qu'elle renfermait et le lui avait donné de tout son cœur… Jamais Hermione n'oublierait cette douce sensation de protection, d'enveloppe d'amour qu'elle avait ressentie pour la première fois…

Le futur professeur de métamorphose resta longtemps, les yeux perdus dans le paysage, à revivre cette soirée féerique… Tout avait été si… parfait… Tous ses amis étaient présents, elle avait dansé avec un garçon intelligent, courageux et loyal, elle s'était sentie belle, appréciée comme rarement… Elle avait fait abstraction de la guerre, des haines, de ce sa tête lui disait pour vivre le moment, sans se poser de questions…

Hermione revint tout doucement de ses souvenirs rêveurs, un sourire absent aux lèvres… Elle s'assit ensuite dans son élégant fauteuil et, dans la douce lumière du soleil couchant, regarda la page suivante…

Sur la photo, Hermione vit une des réunions de l'A.D. où les membres se lançaient des sorts de désermemant… C'était la première leçon et tous s'étaient beaucoup appliqués à se surpasser… Cho, Neville, Ron, Harry, Hermione et tant d'autres étaient présents… Une autre photo montrait les élèves en train de passer leur BUSE d'astronomie, ils regardaient tous à la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait chez Hagrid alors que l'examinateur essayait en vain de les remettre au travail.

Pour leur sixième et leur septième année, il n'y avait aucune photo… Ces deux années avaient été trop douloureuses, trop violentes pour que quelqu'un songe à prendre des photos… D'abord la sixième qui avait été remplie de crainte, de peur… Puis cette septième et dernière année… Horrible, abominable même… Après la mort de Harry et Ron, Hermione s'était enfoncée dans un marécage de désespoir… Elle avait cherché à quoi il servait d'être intelligente si elle ne savait pas garder ses amis… A quoi servait le savoir si il ne donnait pas le bonheur... Puis ce voyage dans le passé s'était posé et Hermione avait pu comprendre bien des choses… Elle avait réalisé que l'intelligence n'était pas inutile, au contraire ; qu'elle était une des torches de la vie… Elle avait saisi qu'elle avait encore bien des choses à vivre dans son existence, que des gens avaient besoin d'elle et qu'elle se devait de continuer à avancer, sans oublier bien sûr mais en regardant devant…

A la fin de sa septième, il y avait pourtant quelques photos… Des photos de Remus et Hermione, souriants, heureux dans ce silence rempli de tendresse… Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir vivre ensemble et tisser un bonheur au-dessus de ce passé douloureux…

A la suite de ces quelques clichés se trouvaient des photos de vacances de ce couple si bien assorti… Ils étaient allés à Chypre cet été… Cela avait été magique… Ils logeaient près de la péninsule d'Akamas, un merveilleux coin encore sauvage de l'île… Ils s'étaient baladés sur les plages de Protaras, dans le massif du Trodos au coucher de soleil ; ils avaient plongé ensemble, main dans la main, se souriant sous leur masque dans les bains d'Adonis ; ils avaient contemplés le théâtre de Kourion qui leur avait rappelé celui d'Epidaure par sa splendeur… Remus avait même offert à Hermione un superbe collier au village d'artisans de Lefkara, le bijou était en argent et représentait un soleil aux rayons finement dessinés… Il était magnifique… Remus l'avait offert à Hermione alors qu'ils regardaient l'aube se lever sur le rocher d'Aphrodite… Hermione n'avait pas été aussi heureuse pendant ses vacances depuis bien longtemps… Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, elle avait toujours été tourmentée par le retour possible de Voldemort au pouvoir mais là, elle avait pu vivre pleinement, en vivant son bonheur chaque jour…

La belle sorcière se leva, alla contemplé le beau et imposant parc de Poudlard… Elle regarda ce lac qui sous ses airs si calmes, abritait une vie palpitante… La Forêt Interdite restait toujours un endroit étrange, intriguant mais angoissant… Et le Saule Cogneur où se rendait régulièrement Remus… Rien que pour lui, elle en serait presque venue à apprécier le professeur Rogue… Enfin, Severus plutôt… Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette idée… Ils étaient collègues… Elle et lui… Des alter ego… Non, ça lui paraissait totalement impossible, irréel… Son professeur si mystérieux qui devenait son collègue, un être humain comme elle…

Etonnant tout de même où la vie pouvait nous mener… D'abord une enfant appliquée, puis une adolescente studieuse, ensuite une demoiselle passionnée et enfin une femme épanouie et intelligente…

Hermione se dit alors qu'il était temps d'aller retrouver le professeur McGonagall… Ou plutôt Minerva… La sage sorcière l'avait invitée à prendre le thé pour discuter des futures obligations qui incomberaient au nouveau professeur. Elle rangea donc son précieux album, ferma son bureau et alla rejoindre sa, désormais, collègue préférée…

« Bonjour Hermione… Donnez-vous le peine d'entrée, je vous en prie… Albus s'est joint à nous… » l'accueillit le professeur McGonagall

« Bonjour Profe… » voyant le regard faussement fâché de Minerva, Hermione se rendit compte de son erreur et corrigea : « Bonjour Minerva… Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore… » malgré qu'ils lui aient tous dit de les appeler par leur prénom, Hermione ne savait se résoudre à appeler le directeur aussi couramment… A son avis, Dumbledore était trop âgé, trop respectable pour être appelé ainsi autrement que par de vieilles connaissances...

« Bonjour Hermione, venez, installez-vous ici… » lui dit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant

Minerva vint déposer trois infusions et quelques biscuits avant de commencer à lui parler :  
« Voyez-vous Hermione, je pense qu'il serait intéressant que, avant que vous ne commenciez à enseigner, vous poussiez vos connaissances en métamorphose au maximum… Bien sûr, vous avez toutes les connaissances requises pour ce que vous devrez enseigner mais je souhaiterais que vous deveniez véritablement une spécialiste… »

« Tout à fait Hermione, qu'en pensez-vous ? » reprit Dumbledore

« Et bien… Oui, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée… D'autant plus que cette branche de la magie me plaît beaucoup… » répondit Hermione un peu abasourdie par cette demande. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas en avance sur tout le monde, elle allait pouvoir faire travailler son cerveau qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer !

« Parfait Hermione ! Je vais vous prêter tous mes ouvrages sur le sujet alors… Vous n'avez qu'à venir les chercher dans mon bureau demain matin… Vous aurez de la lecture pour quelques semaines je pense… » dit Minerva avec un léger sourire

« Bien, ce point est réglé, tant mieux. Maintenant, concernant votre poste Hermione… »

« Oui » rajouta Minerva « Comme vous êtes encore peu expérimentée, nous n'allons pas vous laisser la lourde charge de classes pour l'instant… »

« En effet, pour éviter cela, je pense qu'il serait bénéfique que vous commenciez par assister Minerva durant les premiers temps… » proposa Dumbledore

« Vous m'assisteriez à mes cours et corrigeriez quelques copies pour m'aider…. Je vous laisserais faire certains cours en restant là pour vous aider… Et peu à peu, vous prendrez véritablement vos fonctions… » termina Minerva

Des larmes montèrent soudain aux yeux d'Hermione… Le Professeur Dumbledore et Minerva avaient été si généreux envers elle… Ils lui faisaient confiance malgré le fait qu'il y ait des personnes bien plus qualifiées qu'elle pour succéder à Minerva… Ils étaient une sorte de grands-parents, de mentors pour elle… Un des seuls liens encore vivants de son adolescence… Hermione savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur eux… Comme en cet instant où ils la rendaient une fois de plus heureuse…

Dumbledore tendit alors un fin mouchoir blanc à Hermione et lui dit avec un sourire paternel : « Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione, tout se passera très bien… N'oubliez pas que vous êtes la meilleure élève que Poudlard ait accueillie… »

Hermione eut alors un petit sourire légèrement hésitant puis se leva et prit congé de ses deux aînés : « Merci pour tout… Au revoir Professeur, au revoir Minerva… »

Il était temps qu'elle aille se changer, ce soir, elle sortait avec Remus…

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£

J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Review svp…


	3. Peurs de Miss Réussite

Bonjour à tous ! 

Voici le troisième chapitre donc ! Je posterai le prochain après mon retour et celui de mon Ange Gardien de vacances, vers le 16 août au plus tard !

Merci beaucoup à :  
-Chris : mais si Voilà est humain ! Il le cache bien c'est tout! lol Faudra qu'on aille le voir mercredi d'ailleurs ! Bonne chance avec Chaude demain lol. Merci pour tes encouragements ! Gros bisous !

tamallou01: ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! et bien sûr, je te préviens !

Lupini-filae : je suis allée jeter un coup d'oeil sur ta fic et j'ai reviewvé ! ;-) Non, ils veulent qu'Hermione soit prof de métamorphoses ! Plus de Mumus cette fois-ci !

Zabou : la voici enfin ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Abelforth Dumbledore : le passage des photos t'a plu ? à moi aussi j'avoue lol En espèrant que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! bizoos

**Bonnes vacances à tous ! **

Bonne lecture

Bizoos

Flogudule

_Merci à mon Ange Gardien que j'adore pour son soutien et son amitié chaque jour…_

Chapitre 3 : Peurs de Miss-Réussite

Hermione ferma les yeux face à l'aube naissante qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre de son bureau et serra avec force le soleil du pendentif que lui avait offert Remus, il fallait qu'elle se tranquillise… Tout irait bien…

Mais non ça ne se passerait pas bien ! Elle allait sûrement… Qu'en savait-elle ? Trébucher en entrant dans la Grande Salle ? Renverser des aliments en se levant pour se présenter ? Bafouiller en parlant ? Rougir devant toute la salle ?

Le nouveau professeur de métamorphoses se mordit violemment les lèvres de peur… Certainement, tout cela allait lui arriver… Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle était terriblement angoissée à l'idée d'être jugée par des centaines d'élèves… Sûrement, elle ferait une erreur qui ruinerait toute sa crédibilité auprès d'eux… Tous riraient d'elle et jamais on ne lui pardonnerait cette maladresse…

Dans son angoisse, Hermione n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir doucement et sursauta en sentant deux bras s'enrouler tendrement autour de sa taille ; elle rouvrit alors ses beaux yeux noisette avec étonnement pour se retrouver avec la tête de Remus nichée dans son propre cou… Remus attrapa à tâtons la main d'Hermione et se mit à la caresser avec une infinie douceur alors qu'ils regardaient ensemble l'aube de ce nouveau jour si important se lever…

Ce soir, des centaines d'adolescents arriveraient à Poudlard et y poursuivraient leurs études, au moins le temps d'une année… Ce soir aussi, Hermione serait présentée à tous comme assistante du professeur McGonagall ; il lui serait alors impossible de reculer… Un titre serait inscrit à une nouvelle page de sa vie…

En pensant à cela, Hermione ne put empêcher ses craintes de revenir et son corps de se crisper… Quelle honte ce serait si elle, Hermione Granger, se révélait être une piètre enseignante… Que ferait-elle alors ? Sans doute ne pourrait-elle pas rester à Poudlard sans avoir un emploi… Elle devrait tout quitter, Remus, Dumbledore, Minerva, Poudlard… tout !  
Non, c'était impossible… Il fallait qu'elle réussisse… Mais si elle n'y arrivait pas…

Tout son être se crispa alors que son cœur battait à la chamade…

« Mione… Ne t'inquiète pas…Tout se passera à la perfection… Tu es la meilleure… » lui glissa doucement Remus à l'oreille ; étant un peu plus grand qu'Hermione, ses lèvres étaient juste à la hauteur du lobe d'oreille d'Hermione… Il profitait d'ailleurs régulièrement de cette situation en lui mordillant malicieusement l'oreille ! Mais ce matin, rien ne paraissait pouvoir redonner le sourire à la jolie future enseignante…

« Mais… Mais si j'échoue Remus ? » lui demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée et les yeux embués

« Echouer en quoi Mione ? »

« En tout Remus… me tromper ce soir, rater mon premier cours, faire une erreur, perdre mon travail… Echouer dans ma vie » finit-elle en baissant son visage, abattue

Remus se détacha alors d'Hermione pour venir se placer en face d'elle, dos à cette aube qui nimbait sa silhouette de rose et lui dit, relevant son joli menton avec sa main :  
« Mione… Tu es aussi informée sur les métamorphoses à Poudlard que l'est Minerva et c'est aussi ton grand courage qui t'a conduit à Gryffondor et à aider Harry à chaque fois… Tout ira merveilleusement parce que tu es très pédagogue, parce que tu es un excellent psychologue et que tu connais ta matière sur le bout des doigts… Les élèves ne sont pas contre toi… » Remus regarda ce visage toujours hésitant et rajouta, en lui souriant avec ses beaux yeux miel débordant de confiance :  
« D'accord Mione ? »

Dans ce regard si tendre et sûr, Hermione puisa le courage qui lui était nécessaire et répondit à son loup-garou préféré « Tu… Tu penses que ça ira alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant

« Tu vas exceller Mione, comme tu l'as toujours fait… Oublierais-tu que tu es Miss-150 pourcent! »

A ces mots, Hermione sourit et tout son visage parût s'éclairer par cette étincelle de joie qui apparaissait ; ses yeux perdirent ce voile terne pour retrouver leur éclat décidé et confiant. Il n'y avait au fond aucune raison pour qu'elle fasse une erreur !  
Une petite angoisse étreignait encore son cœur mais peut-être cela valait-il mieux, la belle sorcière préférait être toujours un peu anxieuse que se reposer sur ses acquis.

Remus captura alors délicatement le visage maintenant rayonnant de la femme qu'il l'aimait et commença alors à l'embrasser tendrement, la rassurant ainsi par sa douceur et sa tendresse… Le baiser devint ensuite beaucoup plus passionné grâce à la vague de soucis qui quittait peu à peu l'esprit de la future enseignante.

Le spectacle que formait ce couple enlacé était magnifiquement émouvant ; ils s'embrassaient, formant une seule entité dont le cœur battait, animé par un amour indestructible… Leurs silhouettes sombres se détachaient du paysage si calme, auréolées de cette lumière unique que fait naître l'aube…

Le souffle court, Hermione mit pourtant fin à cet instant de Paradis en repoussant légèrement Remus avec ses fines mains mais, les yeux brillants de bonheur, elle ne put résister et se blottit contre lui pour respirer doucement son odeur.

« Mione ? » l'appela doucement Remus, jouant en même temps avec les cheveux lâchés de sa muse

« Mmmmm… » fut la seule réponse d'Hermione qui se serra encore plus comme cet homme qui veillait toujours sur elle et dont le sourire l'apaisait et faisait battre son cœur à toute vitesse

« Mione… Il faut que j'aille chercher ma potion chez Severus ma puce… » insista Remus en détachant tendrement les mains d'Hermione de sa taille

A cet argument imparable, Hermione consentit à quitter ce havre d'amour et elle alla chercher un des très nombreux ouvrages que Minerva lui avait prêtés. A cause du manque de place qu'elle avait pour les entreposer, Hermione avait rajouté une bibliothèque basse qui prolongeait son bureau sur les trois côtés.

Une fois que Remus eut quitté la pièce, Hermione hésita quelques instants puis se décida pour _Métamorphoses animales_… Ce titre l'attirait et maintenant qu'elle avait lu tous les ouvrages concernant de près ou de loin la matière enseignée à Poudlard, Hermione avait décidé d'étudier des métamorphoses plus complexes et qui sait, peut-être trouverait-elle un jour une formule qui pourrait aider des gens dans le monde… Mais arrêtons de rêver se dit-elle, elle devrait d'abord se documenter au maximum sur les métamorphoses et prouver qu'elle était un professeur accompli…Le chemin était encore long se rendit-elle compte sans pourtant perdre de son courage.

Hermione s'installa donc derrière son bureau et commença à lire le prologue :

_Métamorphoses animales _

_**Prologue** _

_Il est important de noter que la métamorphose animale peut être faite dans deux sens, l'un extrêmement aisé et l'autre nécessitant des connaissances approfondies en métamorphoses.  
La métamorphose d'un animal en objet est assez simple et s'apprend dès la première année de collège.  
La métamorphose d'un objet en animal est requiert par contre de solides bases. Il faut en effet donner vie à l'objet et donc lui créer un centre sanguin et mental ainsi que des os, muscles, etc.  
La métamorphose d'un animal en un humain n'a jamais été réussie à ce jour. L'être humain se différencie de l'animal par son intelligence et sa recherche de transcendance.  
Ce n'est donc pas seulement une métamorphose physique à faire mais aussi mentale ; ce qui parait pour l'instant impossible… _

Hermione referma l'ouvrage et resta songeuse… Elle avait toujours adoré défier l'impossible… Il fallait absolument qu'elle se document plus sur ce sujet !

Mais maintenant, il était temps qu'elle se prépare… Elle devait être impeccable dans sa tenue et particulièrement ce soir…  
Ce soir… A cette pensée, son cœur manqua un battement, ce soir ce serait le banquet de début d'année… sa présentation… et sans Remus à ses côtés en plus, il serait caché dans son bureau avec sa potion !

Calme… Tout irait bien… Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il y ait un problème… Alors qu'Hermione essayait désespérément de se relaxer en cherchant quelque chose auquel elle pourrait se rattacher avec sérénité dans son bureau ; son regard tomba sur une photo d'elle et Remus qui lui souriaient dans un bonheur simple et tranquille.  
Le souvenir du moment où avait été prise la photo se rappela alors à elle…  
La péninsule d'Akamas qu'il avait parcouru durant de longues journées ensoleillées resplendissait en arrière-plan de la photo…  
Ce voyage à Chypre gardait pour Hermione un goût de Paradis volé à la vie de tous les jours…

Apaisée par le souvenir de ces si belles balades romantiques, Hermione quitta son bureau pour ses appartements, le cœur encore sous le soleil chypriote…

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£

Remus tenait précieusement en main la potion Tue-Loup que lui avait donné Severus pour ce soir, il devrait bientôt la prendre mais il espérait pouvoir aller embrasser Hermione une dernière fois avant de se réfugier dans son bureau…  
Tout au long de la semaine, il avait déjà pris le remède mais les soirs de pleine lune, il devait augmenter un peu la quantité de celui-ci.

Remus courait donc sans bruit vers leurs appartements, souhaitant voir Hermione une dernière fois et lui donner quelques encouragements pour ce soir, elle était si stressée… Tout le monde était certain qu'elle ne ferait aucune erreur et elle, elle était sûre de se tromper…

En arrivant devant chez eux, Remus ouvrit rapidement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil fébrile sur la pièce principale ; pas d'Hermione en vue…

Tout était impeccablement rangé dans le salon ; les murs peints en jaune pâle donnaient à la salle un air chaleureux que les canapés rouges bordeaux assortis aux rideaux venaient renforcer ; les grandes fenêtres laissaient couler la lumière à flots et la décoration des murs était belle sans être surchargée…  
De chaque côté de la cheminée, ils avaient posé un grand poster ; à gauche on pouvait voir l'amphithéâtre de Kourion et la vue splendide qu'il dévoilait alors qu'à droite, la photo représentait une magnifique perspective que l'on pouvait admirer d'une terrasse de la Côte d'Azur où Hermione avait passé ses vacances quelques années auparavant.

En dessous de ces paysages de rêve était disposée leur bibliothèque personnelle où les auteurs moldus côtoyaient les sorciers dans un style toujours excellent.

L'un des paysages, en plus d'être agréable au regard détenait une certaine utilité… En effet, Remus avait réussi à refaire une carte des maraudeurs derrière la photo. Il suffisait de dire : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » en pointant sa baguette sur l'amphithéâtre pour que la vue s'efface et laisse place au plan complet de Poudlard avec les déplacements de chacun de ses habitants.

Remus ne voyant pas Hermione, le loup-garou s'apprêtait à rentrer dans leur chambre quand la détentrice de son cœur en sortit… Hermione, toute à son angoisse, ne remarqua pas Remus et son regard admiratif ; Hermione était… éblouissante dans son rôle de professeur…

Sa robe de sorcière couleur lie de vin s'harmonisait parfaitement avec sa peau encore hâlée par les vacances ; le col en V laissait apercevoir son pendentif en argent auquel elle tenait tant ; la jolie sorcière avait lissé et remonté ses cheveux sur sa tête que venaient illuminer deux petites perceuses en argent.  
Son allure générale donnait une impression de distinction et d'élégance nullement troublée par quelques touches de maquillages…

« Mione ? » l'appela-t-il doucement Remus

Sortie brutalement de sa torpeur, Hermione revint sur terre en se demandant ce qu'il se passait avant d'apercevoir les yeux brillants de fierté de Remus.

« Ah c'est toi Mumus… » dit-elle rassurée par ce visage familier

« Oui, ce n'est que moi… » répondit-il avec un faux air boudeur en s'éloignant pour regarder la Méditerranée sur la photo

« Mais non Remus, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu le sais bien… » s'exclama Hermione en prenant Remus par la taille

« Je l'espère en tout cas Professeur Granger ! » ria-t-il en lui prenant ses lèvres avec une malice passionnée

Hermione rit doucement et ferma les yeux pour répondre à ce dernier baiser où il lui donnait du courage et elle de la tendresse pour le temps où ils seraient séparés…

I£I£I£I£I£

La répartition venait de commencer, le Choixpeau avait chanté son discours d'accueil devant des premières années apeurés et ceux-ci allaient maintenant être appelés pour être répartis dans la maison qui leur correspondait le mieux.

« Ackerley Stan » appela Minerva

Le jeune garçon s'avança avec hésitation, mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête et entendit le nom de sa Maison : « Serdaigle ! » proclama le Choixpeau

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Martin Bulstrode qui s'avança avec un air sournois vers sa nouvelle Maison : Serpentard ; Terence Bones fut envoyé à Poufsouffle ; Ludovic Flint alla chez les Serpentards où son visage de petite brute fut bien accueillie…

La liste fut longue pour Hermione qui gardait un air impassible tout en faisant sans arrêt tourner sa bague en argent autour de son majeur. Elle vit pourtant la petite sœur de Lee, Laura Jordan être envoyée à Gryffondor et y être rejointe par Georges Spinnet et Julien Johnson…

La répartition se termina enfin par Roddy Zeller qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle qui, à en juger par son air peureux, lui conviendrait très bien.

Dumbledore se leva alors majestueusement de sa place pour souhaiter, ouvrant les bras avec confiance, la bienvenue et le bon appétit à tous ; ce qui eut pour effet de remplir de victuailles tous les plats.

Le dîner se passa avec animation du côté des élèves qui faisaient connaissance et avec sérénité pour les professeurs qui savouraient tranquillement ces retrouvailles avec Poudlard… Hermione eut peu l'occasion de discuter puisque un de ses voisins, Remus, était absent et que Minerva était en grande conversation avec Dumbledore. Cela ne lui manqua pourtant pas, elle profita de ce moment de calme relatif pour observer ces élèves qu'elles avaient pour la plupart connus comme des camarades plus jeunes… Elle devrait faire attention, se dit-elle, à ne pas être trop proche d'eux tout de même, elle était leur professeur dorénavant !

« Hermione ? » l'appela le professeur McGonagall

« Oui Minerva ? » demanda Hermione intriguée

« Albus va vous présenter maintenant… Tout ira bien vous verrez » lui dit la sage sorcière en lui serrant doucement l'avant-bras

Le directeur se leva alors et frappa dans ses mains pour capter l'attention de tous

« Mes chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année scolaire qui, je n'en doute pas, sera érudite…  
Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, nous avons un professeur de plus à notre table ce soir…  
En effet, le professeur McGonagall m'aidera dorénavant plus dans mes fonctions de directeur et notre nouveau professeur va donc assister le professeur de métamorphoses dans ses cours.  
J'ai donc le très grand plaisir de vous présenter le nouveau professeur-assistant de métamorphoses, le professeur Granger ! »

Alors que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à enchaîner, des applaudissements commencèrent à se faire entendre à la table des Gryffondors pour ensuite gagner toutes les autres tables…  
Tant d'élèves connaissaient l'extraordinaire Hermione Granger… La meilleure élève qu'il ait existé… Tous lui rendaient hommage à cet instant…

Hermione ne sut d'abord comment réagir à cette marque de sympathie… C'était tellement inattendu… Puis elle laissa sa joie émerger et sourit pleinement avant de se lever, il lui semblait élémentaire de prononcer quelques mots…

« Merci… Merci à tous pour ce chaleureux accueil… Je suis très heureuse de revenir à Poudlard aujourd'hui… Même si je ne l'ai, en fin de compte, jamais quitté… » dit-elle en riant avant ce conclure : « J'espère pouvoir vous passionner à l'art des métamorphoses comme a su le faire le professeur McGonagall avec moi et je vous souhaite dès à présent une excellente année scolaire, puisse-t-elle être couronnée de réussites… »

Dumbledore la regarda se rasseoir avec un sourire bienveillant avant de reprendre la parole :  
« Merci professeur Granger… Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal sera le même que l'an passé, le professeur Lupin ! »

Aussitôt, des murmures se firent à chaque table, les anciens expliquant aux nouveaux la mystérieuse malédiction qui avait toujours plané sur ce poste…

« Et avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons ensemble l'hymne de Poudlard, sur le rythme que chacun préférera… » termina Dumbledore avant d'entonner avec tous les élèves cette chanson typique de Poudlard :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve _

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine _

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine _

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse _

_Jusqu'à ce que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Une fois les dernières paroles prononcées de tous, Dumbledore clôtura la soirée :  
« Bien, bonne nuit à tous ! Les préfets vont vous conduire dans vos dortoirs respectifs… »

Hermione se leva donc avec les autres professeurs et partit dans ses appartements, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèves…

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de raison de s'inquiéter… Cette année promettait d'être captivante…

I£I£I£I£I£I£

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Review please !


	4. Angéliquement stricte

Coucou ! 

Me revoici enfin avec le nouveau chapitre !

J'ai profité d'un mois sans le Net pour écrire beaucoup de choses… Un chapitre a été posté ou le sera prochainement dans chacune de mes fics en cours et j'ai eu le plaisir de pouvoir poster 4 One-Shot…

J'espère que vous avez passé, passez et passerez d'excellentes vacances…

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours infiniment plaisir…

Merci beaucoup à :  
-**KEV1** : oh, coucou ! on se retrouve lol Merci beaucoup pour tout.  
-**Lupini-filae** : merci ! et bien on va aller directement un peu plus loin dans ce chapitre.  
-**Zabou** : et bien la voici alors !  
-**Creme de moshi's** : ton pseudo 'tamallou01' me dit quelque chose... mais où l'ai-je vu ? lol merci pour ta review !

-**Abelforth Dumbledore** : quelle compliment, je suis pivoine là... j'espère qu'il t'a plu le 6... perso j'attends le 1er octobre... il arrive quand ? lol

-**Chris **: alalala, j'espère qu'on pourra se voir vite quand tu rentreras, tu me manques fort... merci pour ton amitié que j'adore... tout comme toi je t'adore.  
-**lolaboop** : ah bah je suis contente pour toi que tu l'aies retrouvée.. merci bcp !

Bonne lecture

Gros bisous

Flogudule

_Un immense merci à Kevin pour tous ses conseils…_

Chapitre 4 : Angéliquement stricte…

Ses cheveux bouclés étalés sur l'oreille rouge vermeil à fine bordure dorée, Hermione dormait encore… Un doux sourire insouciant flottait sur ses lèvres alors que les rayons du soleil levant enveloppaient sa fine silhouette d'un nimbe angélique…

Remus était assis au bord du lit, déjà tout à fait prêt, et dévorait Hermione des yeux… Elle s'était enroulée dans la couette rouge et serrait doucement le coussin de Remus dans ses bras, son air détendu et heureux révélant qu'elle était plongée dans un agréable songe…

Le loup-garou contemplait sa compagne depuis de longues minutes et il ne se lassait pas de la redécouvrir à chaque moment…  
Ainsi partie dans ses rêves, elle avait l'air d'une nymphe grecque qui l'avait choisi, lui simple mortel pas tout à fait humain… Aujourd'hui encore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette jeune sorcière si enchanteresse avait trouvé en lui son Bachert... Son âme soeur... Mais il se rendait compte de sa chance d'avoir dans le coeur une muse aussi merveilleuse et il ne voulait qu'une chose : la rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle le comblait…

Remus caressait secrètement le rêve de lui demander un jour sa main mais il sentait qu'il devait attendre… Si lui, avec ses 39 ans, était tout à fait prêt à se marier, il n'oubliait pas qu'Hermione avait 20 ans de moins que lui, qu'elle était jeune et qu'il fallait qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie avant de sauter le pas…  
Il avait tous les deux une idée magique du mariage et ne voulaient pas se tromper le jour J, elle voulait épouser l'homme de sa vie en étant certaine de ne pas se tromper ! Oh bien sûr, elle l'aimait, il le savait mais Remus estimait qu'à à peine 19 ans, elle avait encore de nombreuses choses à vivre avant de décider avec qui elle voulait s'engager pour toujours…

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal revint alors à la réalité en voyant Hermione bouger… La belle nymphe se tourna lentement vers les fenêtres d'où venait la lumière, elle entrouvrit ses yeux noisette et, éblouie par la luminosité, elle se tourna sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage dans l'agréable oreiller qui paraissait n'attendre qu'elle…

Adorable…  
C'était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de Remus en voyant ce spectacle… Hermione paraissait si sensible et si femme à cet instant…

Le loup-garou aimait beaucoup la personnalité d'Hermione ; calme et sévère quand elle travaillait, elle était débordante de dynamisme et de sourires avec ses amis… Elle était toujours forte, courageuse et pétillante de vie sauf quand elle était avec lui, là elle se laissait aller à plus montrer son cœur sensible, émotif… Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir totalement confiance en lui et n'avait rien à lui cacher… Il la motivait quand elle stressait et la consolait lorsqu'un coup de blues arrivait…  
Mais en-dehors de ces moments mélancoliques, Hermione était parfois très taquine et adorait utiliser son sens de la répartie avec Remus qui ne se faisait pas prier pour répondre… Ils aimaient s'amuser et rire ensemble et Remus connaissant le côté chatouilleux d'Hermione en profitait largement !  
Ils avaient parfois aussi de longues discussions intellectuelles ou philosophiques au bord du lac, l'esprit brillant d'Hermione n'étant jamais en manque d'arguments pertinents et ils se plaisaient à débattre sur de nombreux sujets…

Il arrivait fréquemment qu'ils rient, fassent semblant de se chamailler et puis que cinq minutes après, ils soient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se faire un tendre câlin…

Ils s'aimaient et formaient un couple épanoui de l'avis de tous…

En pensant à cela, un sourire rieur apparut sur Remus… Il était temps qu'il réveille Hermione, c'était son premier jour de cours aujourd'hui, après avoir corrigé les copies des élèves de Minerva pendant quelques semaines, elle allait commencer concrètement son travail et elle devait se lever maintenant pour être à l'heure !

Remus se leva doucement du lit, alla chercher une longue plume blanche dans un tiroir et revint à côté de leur couche sans faire de bruit. Délicatement, il se coucha près d'Hermione et suivit la courbe de l'épaule avec la plume, partant de la nuque pour descendre jusqu'au creux du coude en faisant frissonner la peau sensible de la belle endormie qui roula sur le lit pour échapper à cette délicieuse torture... Mais Remus resta intraitable jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux avec un sourire ensommeillé…  
Hermione s'assit sur le lit, seuls sa gorge et ses bras hâlés à l'air libre et, adossée contre les coussins, elle s'étira paresseusement en jetant un coup d'œil à leur chambre…

C'était elle qui l'avait décorée et elle était plutôt fière du résultat : des murs blancs, des meubles en bois clair disposés avec goût, bas pour ceux qui étaient face aux fenêtres vitres tandis que les autres étaient assez haut pour permettre de grandes bibliothèques et penderies sans prendre trop de place…  
Elle avait aussi disposé quelques grands coussins sur l'appui de fenêtres, créant ainsi un petit espace où lire à la douceur de la lumière du soleil…  
Un lit à couette rouge assortie aux rideaux avait aussi sa place, tout comme une table regorgeant de parchemins qui était disposée dans un coin de la pièce contre les vitres alors qu'à l'autre coin, Hermione avait installé une élégante coiffeuse triangulaire à laquelle elle s'asseyait chaque matin. Plusieurs agrandissements et de nombreuses photos personnalisaient la pièce sans pour autant en surcharger la décoration…

Le regard de la nymphe s'arrêta enfin sur, à son avis, la plus belle 'chose' de la pièce… Remus…  
Il était là à côté d'elle, à la regarder de ses yeux miel aux milles nuances, faisant battre son cœur plus vite par son simple regard…  
Il tenait à la main un bouquet de roses d'un rouge ardent qu'il venait de faire apparaître et le lui tendait à présent avec un sourire confiant :  
« Bonjour Mione… Quelques fleurs pour encourager la plus éblouissante des professeurs… »

« Oh… Merci Mumus… Il ne fallait pas tu sais… » remercia Hermione quelque peu émue par ce geste avant de l'embrasser tendrement

« C'est aussi pour féliciter la plus dormeuse des marmottes » répondit-il d'un air espiègle

« Oh ! » Hermione fit semblant d'être outrée par ces paroles mais ne put retenir un léger rire qui cessa brusquement lorsqu'elle vit l'heure : « Quoi ? Mais tu as vu l'heure Mumus ! Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! »

« Mais enfin Mione… Tu étais si belle… On t'aurait pris pour Aphrodite… » protesta Remus comme un enfant pris en faute

En entendant cela, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel : n'importe quoi… Mais elle préféra ne pas commencer une discussion sur ce sujet à ce moment-là et reprit donc :  
« On va surtout me prendre pour une personne incapable d'être à l'heure ! »

« Hum… Mione… Tu as quand même encore une demi-heure avant de devoir descendre pour le petit-déjeuner… » tenta d'argumenter Remus

Mais son opposition tomba dans le vide, Hermione s'étant déjà ruée dans la salle de bain !

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£

25 minutes plus tard, Hermione remit rapidement une dernière mèche indisciplinée en place et se déclara enfin prête à Remus qui avait suivi d'un œil amusé les nombreuses étapes obligatoires à la préparation d'Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y avait tant de choses à faire pour qu'une femme se déclare totalement satisfaite de son apparence ! Il se dit aussi en lui-même qu'il ne devait pas oublier que lorsqu'une femme lui dirait qu'elle était prête dans cinq minutes, il pourrait multiplier cela au quadruple au moins… La coquetterie et les femmes…

Hermione pianota nerveusement de ses doigts sur la coiffeuse, elle allait commencer à donner cours aujourd'hui… Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Remus dut lire une certaine angoisse sur les traits du futur professeur puisqu'il vient la rassurer, se mettant derrière elle et lui massant doucement les épaules.

« T'angoisse pas Mione, tout va aller à la perfection ! Et puis Minerva sera là pour t'aider si il le faut… »

« Il n'y aura pas de problèmes tu crois Mumus alors ? » demanda Hermione qui n'était pas encore tout à fait rassurée

« Il n'y en aura aucun, j'en suis sûr !» dit Remus en lui faisant délicatement faire un demi-tour pour qu'elle soit face à lui, il s'accroupit légèrement afin d'être à sa hauteur et de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et il acheva de l'encourager : « Je penserai très fort à toi, c'est promis ! »

Il cueillit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et, après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard de tendre confiance, il lui donna un léger baiser qui lui fit oublier toute appréhension et l'envoya en même temps dans les nuages…

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£

Les premiers élèves allaient entrer en classe d'une minute à l'autre et Hermione se tenait prête à les accueillir debout derrière le bureau de Minerva, ses yeux pétillaient d'impatience à l'idée de donner cours alors que son visage gardait une expression intraitable…

Elle avait hâte de travailler et de transmettre ses connaissances à de jeunes sorciers !

Les quatrièmes années arrivèrent petit à petit et s'assirent, profitant du fait que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore là pour papoter tranquillement… Malgré la présence d'Hermione dont ils ne connaissaient pas encore la sévérité au travail…

Le nouveau professeur se racla légèrement la gorge pour attirer l'attention des étudiants et dès qu'ils eurent tous cessé de parler et la regardaient, elle prit la parole d'une voix qu'elle espéra assez assurée :  
« Bonjour à tous. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de parler donc je vous prierais de vous taire. Installez-vous aux tables et préparez vos affaires en attendant que le cours commence. »

Les ordres strictes de ce nouveau professeur firent comprendre aux élèves que le professeur Granger ne tolérerait rien de plus que le professeur McGonagall et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle commençait à donner cours qu'elle serait moins rigoureuse dans son enseignement… et dans sa façon d'évaluer... se dirent certains élèves déjà démoralisés par cette nouvelle ! Ils devraient travailler d'arrache-pied en métamorphoses pour avoir l'estime de leur professeur cette année !

Sans qu'Hermione ne l'air remarquée, Minerva s'était discrètement approchée de la salle de classe et avait observé le premier contact de sa pupille avec des étudiants… Elle était ravie ! Hermione serait sans conteste un excellent professeur ! En plus d'un savoir impressionnant, elle savait faire preuve d'autorité… Il n'y avait plus qu'à vérifier qu'elle était posée dans sa manière de donner cours et qu'elle s'occupait de chaque élève comme d'une personne distincte…

Après s'être fait ces quelques heureuses réflexions, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la classe dans un léger bruissement de cape qui s'entendit pourtant en raison du silence absolu qui régnait dans la pièce…

« Bonjour à tous. Dès aujourd'hui, le professeur Granger m'assistera donc pendant les cours de métamorphoses, je compte sur vous pour vous conduire avec elle comme vous le seriez avec moi. » le professeur McGonagall fit une petite pause pour observer d'un œil perçant tous ses élèves… « Bien, prenez vos baguettes ; vous allez aujourd'hui apprendre à transformer un hérisson en une pelote d'épingle. »

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£

« Bravo Hermione, vous avez donné cours brillamment aujourd'hui… » dit le professeur McGonagall en fermant la classe « Vous avez eu tout à fait raison d'aller aider Euan Abercrombie, c'est un élève maladroit et peu sûr de lui mais vos explications complémentaires et conseils lui ont été bénéfiques. Bon… évidemment, il est un peu dommage que sa pelote d'épingle marche encore mais…. Il y a du progrès » termina Minerva légèrement désabusée

Les pommettes d'Hermione s'empourprèrent quelque peu alors que celle-ci se faisait la réflexion qu'au fond, être professeur, ce n'était pas aussi simple…  
Il fallait parfois réexpliquer dix fois la même chose à un élève d'une manière subtilement différente pour qu'il saisisse enfin… C'était une bonne façon de s'obliger à maîtriser ses nerfs se dit-elle.

Mais Hermione ne comptait pas se plaindre de toute façon, les deux qui venaient de passer avaient filées à toute vitesse tant elle avait adoré donner cours, transmettre son savoir à des élèves pour qu'eux aussi puissent en savoir plus sur cette science passionnante qu'était la magie… C'était formidable… Même devoir répéter plusieurs fois une explication lui plaisait…

Comme cela avait été un cours commun Gryffondor/Poufsouffle, les deux heures s'étaient passées calmement sans que la moindre dispute ne vienne les perturber…  
Minerva avait d'abord expliqué aux élèves comment ils devaient procéder et les avait ensuite laissé essayer seuls tandis qu'elle les surveillait et apportait de temps à autre un éclaircissement à un élève…  
Hermione était passée entre les tables pendant tout le cours, s'arrêtant chez chaque élève qui n'y arrivait pas pour l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il s'améliore… Elle avait été encourageante envers chaque élève en réussissant pourtant à ne pas être trop familière… Sévère mais aimable… Elle exigeait 'juste' le meilleur de ses élèves… Tout comme elle l'exigeait d'elle-même…

* * *

J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ! Review svp ! 


	5. Les danses d'automne

Coucou… 

Alors, après une… hum… assez longue absence (dont je suis absolument désolée !), me revoici enfin avec le 5ème chapitre !

Alors, je précise qu'évidemment, cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6…

Et aussi que les paroles de la chanson appartiennent à Frédéric François et viennent de « Un slow pour s'aimer »…

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours immensément plaisir !  
Merci donc à :  
-**KEV1** : Merci pour la review, les conseils et... la protection angélique !  
-**Abelforth Dumbledore** : tu dis que ma fic t'a redonné un peu de joie... J'espère que tu allais quand même bien ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !  
-**Creme de moshi** : ah oui, c'est ça ! lol très sympa ce nouveau pseudo, c'est vrai ! J'essaie de varier les noms pour Mione, c'est plus agréable à lire comme ça non ? lol

-**lolaboop** : je pense comme toi, qu'elle ne serait pas contre une petite demande en mariage... mais bon, laissons faire le temps )  
-**Lupini-filae** : tu m'en veux pas trop pour l'énorme retard :S Merci pour ta review !  
-**Arnoa59** : tu racontes peut-être toujours la même chose mais ça fait toujours super plaisir ! merci !  
-**Zabou** : merci ! et bien la voici enfin !

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture…

Gros bisous

Flogudule

_PS : Merci à tous de me suivre… Vous êtes une source inépuisable de joie…_

Chapitre 5 : Les danses d'automne…

La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue aujourd'hui et déjà Rusard s'était posté à l'entrée pour vérifier les autorisations de tous ces petits élèves à moitié terrorisés par les grognements et les menaces du concierge… Sans compter que Miss Teigne s'était installée juste devant la porte et hérissait le poil en lançant des sifflements menaçants chaque fois qu'un élève passait à côté d'elle pour sortir…

Le ciel était clair alors qu'une légère brise faisait tourbillonner dans l'air les feuilles roussies par l'automne ; rendant ainsi le parc de Poudlard témoin d'une belle danse de couleur mordorée… La douceur du temps avait rapidement décidé Hermione et Remus à aller, eux aussi, à Pré-au-Lard…

Hermione mit donc son écharpe rouge gryffondor pour se protéger du vent qui soufflait et elle s'approcha ensuite de Remus pour lui mettre la sienne que le loup-garou avait déjà oublié sur la commode dans son étourderie…

« Mumus… Tu oublies ton écharpe mon Cœur… » avertit la jolie brune en prenant Remus par les épaules pour qu'il se retourne face à elle

« Oh… je n'y pensais déjà plus Mione… Merci ! »

Hermione passa alors l'étoffe soyeuse autour de la gorge de Remus en en profitant pour se blottir un instant dans ses bras… Elle s'y sentait si bien…  
Tout pouvait arriver lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, ça n'avait aucune importance, elle était sur un îlot de bonheur….

Alors qu'elle était tendrement blottie dans le refuge qu'étaient pour elle les bras de Remus, elle se dit que l'amour, c'était la plus belle chose du monde… C'était un superbe joyau qui illuminait maintenant son cœur… Remus était son Rayon de Soleil, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour elle…  
Tout comme pour Remus qui se sentait lui aussi parti dans les nuages quand il sentait Hermione dans ses bras…

Ils seraient tous deux bien restés toute la journée ainsi, simplement heureux, mais Pré-au-Lard les attendait et Rusard était déjà de mauvaise humeur à l'idée de devoir garder les portes d'entrée de Poudlard durant plusieurs heures pour vérifier qu'aucun élève n'essayait de passer sans autorisation pour qu'ils osent se permettre de le contrarier une fois encore…  
Le concierge n'avait jamais oublié que Remus Lupin était un grand ami de ses terribles ennemis James Potter et Sirius Black… Ni qu'Hermione Granger, aussi brillante soit-elle, fréquentait beaucoup le sale gosse qu'était Potter… Rusard n'avait jamais eu de preuves mais il était sûr que le chouchou de Dumbledore qu'était Harry Potter avait commis bien des méfaits alors qu'il était à Poudlard… De la mauvaise graine, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui…

Hermione et Remus sortirent tranquillement de leurs appartements alors que par la fenêtre, ils apercevaient le lent tourbillonnement des feuilles sur la pelouse légèrement jaunie par les chauds rayons de soleil en été… La Forêt Interdite restait verte et touffue ; immuable malgré les saisons, les cimes de ses arbres se mouvant lentement sous l'effet du vent…

Tous deux faisaient attention à ne pas être trop proche lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus chez eux, les élèves n'avaient pas à savoir qu'une idylle était née parmi deux professeurs…Et puis il ne fallait pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle !  
Lors des repas, comme ils étaient assis à côté l'un de l'autre à la table des professeurs, Remus lui prenait parfois discrètement la main sous la table, sans que les gens ne le voient, communiquant ainsi à Hermione un peu de tendresse…

Le couple passa rapidement sous l'œil exaspéré de Rusard qui, il le sembla à Hermione, marmonna entre ses dents :  
« Pfff… Ces professeurs, ce n'est plus ce que c'était… Ils mériteraient mes châtiments corporels parfois… ! »

A ces paroles, Hermione sentit la colère lui monter au visage mais elle n'était pas certaine que les paroles du concierge avaient bien été celles-ci tant il ronchonnait et de plus, elle n'avait pas envie de se fâcher aujourd'hui… Elle avait une belle journée de repos et de balade avec son amoureux devant elle, elle n'allait pas la gâcher pour un vieux concierge aigri et sadique !

Le chemin pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard faisait une agréable balade, particulièrement en automne où la nature se paraît de douces couleurs…  
Remus connaissant un petit sentier ignoré des élèves, les amoureux prirent cette petite route en profitant de cette occasion pour passer chacun un bras autour de la taille de l'autre… Ils marchaient d'un même pas tranquille que ne perturbaient que les quelques haltes qu'ils faisaient pour admirer une vue ou s'échanger un tendre baiser… Petit couple uni autour d'un magnifique amour toujours intact, perdu dans l'immensité d'un paysage…

£O£O£O£O£O£O£O£

Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione et Remus se rendirent d'abord au magasin de Fred et Georges Weasley. Hermione voulait aller dire bonjour à des amis de toujours et Remus tenait à connaître leurs dernières créations… L'ancien maraudeur était toujours très intéressé par ces successeurs des maraudeurs comme fauteurs de troubles et inventeurs de blagues !

Malgré le léger agacement de sa muse qui voyait en cela un comportement infantile, le loup-garou ne résista pas à la tentation d'acheter quelques gadgets chez les jumeaux pour, selon lui, « voir comment se débrouillent les successeurs des maraudeurs en essayant leurs créations lorsque nous serons dans nos appartements et uniquement là ! » mais plutôt, selon Hermione, pour « encore aller énerver Rusard en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourra rien te dire puisque tu es prof ! »

Ce à quoi répondit Remus en affectant l'indignation :  
« Oh ! Tu me crois vraiment capable de ça ! »

« Oh que oui mon Cœur ! » dit Hermione amusée

« Mais… Tu sais bien que je suis un Ange… Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça… » argumenta Remus avec un air angélique

« Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas Mumus ! » conclut Hermione en riant avant de lui planter un rapide baiser sur les lèvres

La journée s'écoula ainsi tranquillement entre flânerie et discussions ardentes à propos de tout et de rien… Le soir arriva et, alors que les élèves rentraient tous à regret au château et que dans le ciel naissaient des milliers d'étoiles, Remus prit la main d'Hermione et lui banda les yeux pour la guider jusqu'à une surprise préparée avec soin…

« Attention Mione, va un peu à droite… Ici il y a une marche… Fais attention, ça glisse là… Maintenant il y a quelques marches… Voilà, ouvre la porte et avance de trois pas… » Grâce aux indications de Remus qui l'aidait à avancer, Hermione se retrouva donc dans une pièce, à trois pas de la porte, sans être jamais tombée ou avoir trébuché sur tout le chemin…

Elle sentit alors Remus enlever délicatement le bandeau qui lui cachait la vue, la débarrasser de son manteau et de son écharpe et l'entourer de ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
« Voilà… Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Mione… »

Les beaux yeux chocolat s'ouvrirent donc pour s'écarquiller de surprise et de bonheur en voyant ce qui était devant elle…

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la Cabane Hurlante que Remus avait entièrement aménagé pour cette soirée… Tout le mobilier cassé avait été enlevé pour faire place à une table basse en noyer recouverte d'une nappe rouge sur laquelle reposait de l'argenterie fine, des chandelles et des cloches en verres qui recouvraient quelque mets savoureux qui parfumait l'air d'une délicieuse odeur…

Remus avait repeint les murs en blanc avec une fine frise rouge et de lourds rideaux de grenat les isolaient du monde tout en masquant les fenêtres obstruées. De part et d'autre de la table, il avait disposé d'épais coussins nacrés qui rappelaient le pétillement du champagne posé sur une table basse et dont le loup-garou vint offrir une flûte à Hermione qui restait ébahie par la beauté de la surprise…

Pour parfaire encore ce cadeau romantique, Remus avait allumé un majestueux feu de bois qui donnait à la pièce chaleur et intimité…

Il avait même pensé à la musique en laissant débuter la soirée par une chanson qui leur plaisait particulièrement et qui convenait très bien à la situation… « Un slow pour s'aimer »… Une chanson moldue qui leur fit poser leurs flûtes pour entamer ce fameux slow…

_Les yeux dans les yeux _

_Il y a toujours un slow _

_Pour s'aimer _

_Être à nouveau deux _

_Et sur un solo _

_S'envoler _

_Même en plein hiver _

_Un frisson d'été retrouvé _

_Souvenir d'hier _

_Y'a toujours un slow _

_Pour rêver_

_Tutoyer les anges _

_Sur des violons de velours _

_Sentiment étrange _

_D'inventer l'amour _

_Et seul au monde _

_Dans la pénombre _

_Accorder les heures _

_Au tempo de nos cœurs_

Alors que lentement mourraient les derniers accords de cette douce mélodie, les amoureux arrêtent lentement de danser pour se retrouver immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, tendrement enlacés…  
Ils étaient deux, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient seuls au monde…

* * *

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu… Review please… 


	6. La magie de Noël

Coucou ! 

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici enfin le sixième chapitre !

Il a fallu le temps, je sais lol Heureusement que Meliz était là pour me le rappeler discreto

Merci à :  
-**Moony's wife** : je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies autant aimé... j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre !  
-**Abelforth Dumbledore** : pas très vite la suite :S mais la voilà ! j'espère que tu aimerais ! bizoos

-**Creme de moshi** : oula... tu vas dire quoi cette fois-ci alors pour mon immense retard :s sorry !

-**Jules ou Jime** : tu vas me manquer énormément l'an prochain... je t'aime fort tu sais... Merci d'autant me soutenir... j'espère que ça te plaira encore... (croise les doigts pour que sa soeur Grognasse ne la trouve pas rouillée )  
-**Lolaboop** : quelle drôle d'idée... serais-tu sadique ? lol. Et bien pourquoi pas, ça me donne une idée tiens... je vais y penser )  
-**Zabou** : merci ! j'espère que tu aimeras alors !  
-**Sam Malefoy** : roh c'est trop gentil ! j'espère que ça te plaira !

Au fait, si vous voulez être prévenus par mail quand je poste, n'hésitez pas, laissez moi votre adresse ! ;)

Bonne lecture….

Et BONNES VACANCES !

Bizoos

Flog

_Chapitre 6 : La magie de Noël_

L'hiver venait enfin de s'installer sur Poudlard avec ses caractéristiques typiquement anglaises… Une lourde brume régnait en permanence tandis que les premiers flocons de l'année tombaient sur le parc, recouvrant tout d'un manteau blanc.

Assise à un élégant bureau, une jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées en contemplant la neige… Un long hiver commençait dorénavant pour tous les habitants de Poudlard… Mais pour la première fois, cet hiver serait beau et joyeux, Hermione en était sûre. Elle était aimée d'un homme merveilleux, le monde magique était enfin en paix et elle n'avait plus à avoir d'inquiétudes à propos de ses études.

Oui, la vie était belle…. Après des années de craintes pour l'avenir, de soucis pour ses notes et de disputes avec Ron, la vie paraissait douce et paisible pour Miss Granger ; sans pourtant que la perte de ses deux meilleurs amis ne s'efface dans son esprit, cette peine s'était adoucie…

Depuis quelques semaines, elle donnait seule ses cours de métamorphoses, n'étant plus l'assistante de Minerva. Et tout se passait parfaitement…

Hermione se souvint avec un sourire avoir été profondément déstabilisée le jour où un ancien camarade de Gryffondor était venu la voir en lui disant avec un immense sourire que la solidarité des membres d'une même maison était extrêmement importante. Sur le coup, Hermione avait été bouche bée avant de répondre vertement à son désormais élève qu'avant d'être solidaire, il fallait mériter ses notes par le savoir et le travail.  
L'élève ainsi remis à sa place, Hermione avait rapidement quitté la salle de classe pour retrouver Remus…

Elle n'aurait pas osé aller parler de cet incident à Minerva, tant elle avait honte d'avoir été ainsi considérée par un de ses élèves ! L'idée que ses élèves pensaient qu'elle les avantagerait de manière injuste la peinait véritablement….

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin découvert Remus, dans le bureau qui surplombait sa salle de classe, elle était presque en larmes. Hermione s'était effondrée dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait tout en lui expliquant l'événement entre des sanglots et des soubresauts de colère. Cette intervention l'avait profondément ébranlée dans son intégrité… Et tellement choquée en même temps !  
Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle élève oserait… tenter de compromettre un élève !

En narrant cette histoire à Remus, Hermione s'en trouvait de plus en plus outragée… !

Heureusement, son loup-garou l'avait doucement bercée dans ses bras en la réconfortant… Hermione venait de vivre sa première déconvenue en tant que professeur, ce n'était jamais agréable et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle aggrave un simple incident somme toute sans fâcheuse conséquence !

« Mione… Calme-toi… Ce n'est rien mon Amour, ne perds pas ton joli sourire pour si peu… Pense aux futures « Miss-je-sais-tout », elles auront envie d'avoir un professeur motivé ! Pour ces élèves, garde ton enthousiasme… »

Hermione s'était soudain apaisée, Remus avait raison, il ne servait à rien de dramatiser !

Le bruit d'un visiteur qui toquait à la porte sortit brusquement Hermione de ses souvenirs… et lui rappela qu'elle ferait mieux de corriger plutôt que rêvasser !

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment pour se retrouver face à un gigantesque sapin… Derrière lequel une tête fit quelques contorsions pour se faire voir.

« Coucou mon Amour, Hagrid a coupé un sapin de Noël pour nous, tu préfères que je le mette ici ou dans notre salon ? »

Remus…. A la vue de son amoureux qui ne tarderait pas à être renversé par son sapin de Noël si elle ne répondait pas rapidement, Hermione pouffa de rire. Un vrai gosse ! Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux miel de Remus qui avait l'air d'un enfant impatient de décorer son sapin…

« Alors Mione ? Allez, diiiiiiiiiis ! Je le décorerai, il sera magnifique, tu verras ! » rajouta Remus, n'y tenant plus

« Ok ok Mumus, installe-le dans le salon, je te fais confiance » répondit enfin Hermione en s'accoudant au chambranle de la porte… Elle partageait sa vie avec un enfant, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Une fois Remus parti avec son sapin en laissant une piste d'aiguilles pour le retrouver, Hermione resta encore de longues secondes à songer à cet adulte pourtant si enfant… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait eu une enfance difficile avec sa morsure… Il rattrapait sans doute maintenant le temps perdu…

Mais la jeune femme adorait cette facette de son loup-garou… Cela ne le rendait que plus unique et attachant !

Remus lui apportait une part d'amusement et d'excentricité qu'elle avait perdu au cours des événements douloureux de sa vie… Elle le tempérait, il lui insufflait de l'enfance… alors que c'était elle qui avait 20 ans de moins ! se rendit-elle compte en souriant. Quelle importance, puisqu'ils s'aimaient…

Bon, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se remette à corriger ! se raisonna-t-elle. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que ne commencent les vacances de Noël tant attendues par tout le monde et elle avait encore une jolie pile de parchemins à corriger !

------

Deux heures plus tard, ce fut une Hermione Granger épuisée qui reposa enfin sa plume avec un soupir de soulagement en replaçant pour la centième fois une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Enfin, elle avait terminé ses corrections… Elle allait enfin pouvoir continuer ses recherches ! Et puis après, elle rejoindrait Remus avant le repas si elle avait un peu de temps…  
La jeune femme était tout de même très curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait maintenant ce pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé à personne… et surtout pas de perdre la moitié de ses épines dans les couloirs de Poudlard !

Hermione fouilla donc dans ses tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve le parchemin sur lequel elle avait jeté quelques notes.  
La jeune femme avait en tête un merveilleux projet qu'elle espérait bien réaliser, même s'il tenait plutôt du domaine de l'impossible selon les sorciers…

_La métamorphose d'un animal en homme n'a jamais pu réussir, l'effet devant porté sur l'esprit, le cerveau-même de l'être. Tout un réseau de cellules devrait être modifié. De nombreux essais furent tentés mais toujours sans succès, l'animal ne semble pas capable de gérer l'arrivée d'un système nerveux aussi complexe._

Plus bas, Hermione avait gribouillé quelques lignes issues de ses recherches :

_Lors de sa transformation en loup-garou, l'homme subit un bouleversement total de son être où toutes les cellules se modifient sous l'effet de la pleine lune. La cause n'est toujours pas été détectée. Les cellules subissent un profond bouleversement qui provoque alors la transformation de l'être humain en animal. La modification de la nature de ces cellules est encore incomprise.  
_Incomprise…. Plus pour longtemps, Hermione s'en était fait le serment !

Oui, c'était cela son projet… Idée totalement folle mais elle s'en sentait capable ! Elle voulait réussir à transformer son loup-garou en être humain à part entière !

La jeune femme savait à quel point sa différence avait toujours empêché Remus d'être véritablement heureux et elle désirait que cela change !

N'en déplaise au monde magique, elle bouleverserait les conventions. Les hommes loups-garous étaient des êtres humains, elle voulait qu'ils le redeviennent à part entière !

Ne trouvant pas de nouveaux éléments à apporter à ces recherches, Hermione les rangea à regret… Peut-être plus tard…

En attendant, il lui restait une heure avant le repas du soir, elle allait donc le temps d'aller jeter un œil à l'état du salon ! Pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en Remus, non… Elle avait moins confiance en sa science du rangement, c'était tout…

Avec un dernier regard pour son bureau doucement illuminé par la chaude lumière du feu de cheminée et le parc de Poudlard saupoudré de neige, Hermione ferma doucement la porte de la pièce en lançant un solide sort par sécurité.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse dans les couloirs à la veille des vacances, de lourdes torches apportaient une agréable lumière, une farandole de guirlande avait été mise en place et les personnages des tableaux s'étaient tous mis à l'air de Noël.  
Les élèves passaient dans les couleurs en petits groupes calmes, le sourire aux lèvres…

'Noël est décidemment une période magnifique' se dit Hermione en observant ces visages heureux et sereins. Il lui semblait qu'aujourd'hui, chacun était heureux… Sauf Rusard, se détrompa-t-elle vite, en l'entendant rouspéter contre les élèves qui ramenaient de la neige dans le château. Lui ne changerait jamais, esprit de Noël ou non !

Ce fut pourtant avec un large sourire qu'Hermione entra dans ses appartements. Elle avait hâte de voir le 'chef d'œuvre'… tout en craignant le pire pour l'état du salon !

« Mon Cœur ? » appela-t-elle en rentrant

Il n'y avait pas un bruit… peut-être Remus était-il parti… ? Elle ne découvrirait donc pas leur premier sapin de Noël avec lui…  
Leur premier sapin… attendrie à cette pensée, elle pensa alors à tous leurs 'premier…'…. Leur premier baiser, si magique… Leur première sortie à deux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier… Leur première fois tout court, nuit merveilleuse et parfaite… Leur premières vacances ensemble… Le premier chagrin consolé dans les bras de l'autre…

Tant d'événements qui étaient à jamais gravés dans son cœur, instants fabuleux dont elle chérirait le souvenir, quoi qu'il se passe….

En s'avançant dans leur salon cossu, Hermione vit soudain un immense sapin. Il était sublime… Jamais elle n'avait vu un arbre si bien décoré….

Remus avait accroché de nombreuses boules de Noël dont les douces couleurs se modifiaient lentement. Il avait aussi pendu de petits cadres dorés en forme de cœur avec des photos d'eux deux. De discrets personnages animés parlaient ensemble, ainsi, le Père Noël discutaient avec un de ses rênes alors que de jolis fées chantaient doucement. Finalement, de petites boules lumineuses en or, argent et bronze volaient sans cesse de branche en branche avec leurs fines ailes comparables à celles du Vif d'or.

C'était un beau spectacle qui se révéla magnifique lorsqu'Hermione s'approcha jusqu'à distinguer ce qui était écrit dans la neige magique posée sur les branches :  
_Je t'aime mon Amour, pour toujours._

Remus était vraiment adorable se dit la jeune femme profondément émue. Dommage qu'il n'était pas là, elle aurait tant voulu le remercier….

« Alors, ça te plait mon Amour ? » demanda doucement une voix derrière elle

Hermione sursauta de frayeur et se retourne vivement pour voir Remus qui sortait de leur chambre avec une attendrissante moue stressée sur le visage.

« Hmmm…. » fit semblant de réfléchir Hermione en s'approchant de lui « Et bien… bon, je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surprise… » La jeune femme était à présent à quelques centimètres de lui, distance qu'elle franchit allégrement en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Ses yeux bruns plongèrent dans les yeux miel lorsqu'elle lui murmura :  
« C'est merveilleux mon Cœur… Merci… Je t'aime tu sais… »

Ces derniers mots, elle les posa littéralement sur les lèvres de Remus en l'embrassant tendrement….

Il l'enlaça avec douceur, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre elle, comme pour ne jamais la perdre, elle parsema son visage de baisers. Ils échangèrent un baiser pendant un moment qui leur parut être l'éternité… L'éternité du bonheur….

* * *

Review please…. 


	7. Le danger de sauver

Bonjour bonsoir ! 

Me voici revenue de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre !

Merci beaucoup à :  
**Abelforth Dumbledore** : quelle adorable review ! Merci bcp, elle m'a fait super plaisir !  
**KEV1** : L'amour, il y en aura... Un éternel, comme il en existe uniquement dans les romans !  
**Lupini-filae** : merci pour tes deux reviews ! merci pour tes gentils compliment !  
**Allis** : voici la suite !  
**Chrystel** : merci Chris... heureusement que tu es là... je t'embrasse très fort

Bonne lecture

Bisous

Flog

_Chapitre 7 : Le danger de sauver_

Le ciel de Poudlard commençait très doucement à s'obscurcir, les tons grisâtres passant à des teintes plus sombres…  
La météo là-bas n'était pas gracieuse en janvier, il faisait terriblement cru et une brume persistante s'était installée depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

Pourtant, se dit Hermione avec un léger découragement, elle devrait sortir cette nuit… Elle avait intérêt à s'habiller très chaudement…  
La jeune femme eut un frisson de peur… C'était la pleine lune cette nuit, Remus allait donc se transformer… Et Hermione allait devoir le rejoindre.  
Elle savait bien que ce serait très risqué mais c'était sans doute la seule façon de guérir l'homme qu'elle aimait !  
Et pour lui, elle donnerait tout, y compris sa vie !

Remus était sa vie, son rêve, son soleil… Elle avait besoin de lui pour vivre…. Les nuits de pleine lune, elle souffrait avec lui… Et son absence rendait la vie d'Hermione fade et morne. Elle se sentait alors comme un corps sans cœur, un automate qui vivait par habitude.  
Elle l'aimait, ça ne faisait aucun doute…. !

L'élu de son cœur sortit alors de leur chambre, la mine blafarde, ses beaux yeux miel tristes et suppliants….

« Mon Amour, je t'en prie, ne viens pas ! C'est de la folie ! »

Le loup-garou était totalement désœuvré face à l'entêtement d'Hermione. Il savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Il l'aimait aussi pour cela mais aujourd'hui, il aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle n'ait pas cette qualité !

« Remus. C'est le seul moyen de pouvoir, peut-être, réussir. Alors j'irai. Un point c'est tout. »

Le ton d'Hermione était sans appel. Ce serait ainsi et pas autrement ! Ainsi en avait décidée la jeune sorcière !

« Promets-moi d'être prudente alors… Tu sais que j'ai du mal à me contrôler, Mione, et je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Alors fais attention à toi et si ça ne va pas, pars ! »

Remus était suppliant, puisqu'Hermione ferait son expédition, qu'elle prenne au moins garde à elle ! Il ne pouvait songer à une vie sans elle… Et l'idée qu'il puisse la blesser…. Non ! Il ne se pardonnerait jamais une telle chose !

« Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, tout se passera bien… Tu as pris ta potion ? » demanda Hermione de manière désinvolte

« Non… Si je la prends, ton résultat sera faussé… Je suis désolé Mione… Bon, je vais devoir y aller… A demain mon Amour, je t'aime tu sais… » dit Remus en embrassant doucement Hermione.

Il la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes et respira le délicat effluve qui émanait de ses cheveux. Non, décidemment, il ne pouvait pas la blesser, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Hermione était absolument tout pour lui ! Le jour où il l'avait retrouvée, quelques mois auparavant, il avait retrouvé le goût du bonheur… L'éclat des yeux d'Hermione lui donnait chaque jour envie de vivre, son sourire offrait un sens à sa vie et son doux rire illuminait ses moments de solitude…  
Elle était la femme de sa vie, le 'Grand Amour' dont parlait les romans, sa parfaite Moitié….

A cette pensée, le loup-garou dévora le cou d'Hermione de baisers…. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait !

« Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime Mione ! » reprit-il d'un ton enflammé

Hermione rit de cette passion à l'air d'enfant et le repoussa tendrement.

« Du calme mon Cœur, je serai encore là demain ! »

Avec un sourire contrit, Remus se détacha de celle qu'il aimait et quitta la pièce.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sans bruit, Hermione, les yeux dans le vague, termina sa phrase : « Moi aussi je t'aime Remus… de toutes mes forces… »

Après quelques instants à être restée songeuse, la jeune femme se reprit. Il était temps de tout préparer !  
Aujourd'hui, elle était bien heureuse d'avoir vécu dans le monde moldu. Grâce à son enfance dans ce monde, elle pouvait maintenant allier les techniques magiques et moldues.

Son plan était simple : cette nuit, lors de la pleine lune, elle rejoindrait Remus à la Cabane Hurlante et là, lorsqu'il serait totalement transformé, elle tacherait de lui faire une légère coupure afin de recueillir son sang… Pour pouvoir, plus tard, le comparer de manière magique et moldue à sa composition lorsque Remus était sous forme humaine.

Le plus dangereux serait le comportement de Remus… privé de sa potion Tue-Loup, saurait-il se retenir de la blesser… ? Rien n'était moins sûr… !  
Mais c'était la seule solution et Hermione voulait guérir Remus !

--------

Hermione vérifia une dernière fois sa sacoche : fine lame, éprouvette, baguette magique… Ca devrait suffire.  
Elle resserra fermement sa cape autour d'elle, il faisait froid dehors…. Et le brouillard glacé n'arrangeait rien !

D'un pas décidé, la talentueuse sorcière quitta ses appartements, franchit les couloirs du collège sans un bruit et arriva enfin, le cœur battant à toute allure, dans le parc de Poudlard.

La brume était telle qu'Hermione ne pouvait même pas distinguer le Saule Cogneur … Elle avançait à tâtons, peu aidée par la faible lumière émanant de sa baguette. Elle se sentait fébrile et pourtant confiante en elle et sa décision. A quoi cela aurait-il servi d'engranger des connaissances pendant des années si ce n'était pas pour pouvoir tenter d'aider les gens !

Le Saule Cogneur apparut enfin à Hermione. Elle n'était plus très loin du but à présent !  
Le tronc de l'arbre majestueux se trouvait juste devant elle alors que ses branches disparaissaient dans l'humide brouillard.

Sous-estimant la largeur du tronc du Saule, la jeune femme se crut encore assez éloignée de lui pour échapper à ses branches violentes.  
Mais le bruit des feuilles cinglant l'air lui montra bien vite son erreur… Elle n'eut pas le temps de reculer, déjà une branche l'atteignait au visage avec une violence inouïe qui provoqua une profonde entaille dans son arcade sourcilière.

Une douleur fulgurante s'empara d'elle et elle tomba par terre, assaillie par les coups de l'arbre agressif.

Le sang coulait au bord de son œil gauche, l'empêchant de voir clairement, mais elle commença à ramper jusqu'aux racines de l'arbre. C'était le seul moyen de l'arrêter !

Lorsqu'elle attint enfin la racine recherchée, Hermione crut s'évanouir… Elle avait perdu un grosse quantité de sang et elle se sentait faible, si faible…

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant ! se reprit-elle. Remus avait besoin d'elle et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le décevoir ! Ce n'était pas un peu de sang qui allait l'empêcher de continuer, elle avait vu pire avec Harry tout de même !

Chancelante, elle se glissa dans le trou maintenant dévoilé et elle commença à marcher dans le noir le plus complet…. Elle avait effectivement perdu sa baguette à l'entrée du Saule Cogneur, une branche la lui ayant arrachée des mains.

Des bruits effrayants sortaient de la pièce au-dessus d'elle… Elle devait être arrivée, se dit-elle. Remus était là, juste au-dessus, si près.  
Elle se dit avec un serrement douloureux au cœur qu'il devait vraiment souffrir… Et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager cette souffrance… Pour l'instant du moins ! se motiva-t-elle avec un regain d'énergie.

Hermione avait pensé jeter un sort sur le loup-garou afin de le calmer mais c'était impossible sans baguette… Comment faire alors ?

Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus… se dit-elle, sentant son courage l'abandonner. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du entreprendre une telle expérience… Elle n'en était peut-être pas capable…. Et personne n'était au courant, Dumbledore ne pourrait rien faire pour elle…

Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité, réfléchit-elle. Elle devait se présenter à Remus avec tout son amour et espérer de toutes ses forces que l'amour de l'homme supplanterait l'instinct sauvage de l'animal…

Elle tenta maladroitement d'effacer toute trace de sang de son corps afin de ne pas aiguiser davantage encore la nature dangereuse du loup-garou….

Ainsi prête, Hermione franchit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de Remus et elle ouvrit doucement la porte….

Remus était là, loup-garou fou furieux qui avait tout saccagé. Il tournait maintenant en rond, d'un pas lent et malveillant…. Lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de la chair humaine, il leva ses yeux brillants vers Hermione et ouvrit sa bouche en un rictus féroce, dévoilant de longues canines…

Hermione allait devoir affronter son destin… et voir s'il était vrai que l'Amour est plus fort que tout…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review please ! 


	8. A croquer !

Bonjour à tous…. 

Pour une fois, je ne respecte pas mes délais de publications d'un chapitre tous les quatre mois, voici donc déjà (!) le huitième chapitre….

Merci beaucoup à :  
**Abelforth Dumbledore** : merci bcp ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Pas de prob pour que tu mettes ma fic sur ton site bien évidemment, ça me fait super plaisir ! Mais dis-moi, tu as changé d'adresse mail ? Enfin, comme tu ne réponds jamais à mes mails, je me demandais ! Gros bisous Greg !  
**Lily** : oui, en deux ans, mon style a pas mal évolué... il serait temps que je réécrive le début de "rencontre dans le passé" d'ailleurs, le style est vraiment trop trop bof lol. Oui; il y a peu de fics sur Mione et Remus, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... peut-être pcq il est adulte et qu'ils ont vingt ans d'écart.. ? bisous

**Cla.Remus02 **: merci bcp pr tous ces compliments, je suis très touchée ! Et bien voici donc la suite (enfin ! lol), j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

_Une fois de plus, si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand je poste, laissez-moi votre adresse mail !_

Bonne lecture !

Bizous

Flog

_Chapitre 8 : A croquer !_

Hermione était séparée de Remus par à peine une vingtaine de centimètres… Habituellement, elle aurait allégrement franchi cette distance pour se jeter dans ses bras mais aujourd'hui, son cœur battait sourdement, elle sentait le sang cogner conte ses tempes et elle ne voyait qu'une chose : le regard du loup-garou…

Les yeux de Remus étaient jaunes, mauvais et brillaient de violence… Il s'était approché à pas lents d'Hermione, retroussant ses canines qui luisaient de bave et d'envie….

De la chair humaine et ce sang qui sentait si bon…. Cela promettait un délicieux repas ! Mmmmmm… Remus s'imaginait déjà planter ses crocs dans le bras de l'humaine qui était en face de lui, sentir l'os qui craquait, la chair appétissante…. Oui, cette humaine ferait certainement un excellent festin !  
Sa chair légèrement brune fascinait Remus et, même si elle avait peu de graisse, elle avait l'air si peu farouche…

Dans l'esprit féroce et affamé du loup-garou, une minuscule lueur de réflexion humaine surgit…. Mais pourquoi donc ne fuyait-elle pas ! Ce n'était pas normal !  
Mais cette interrogation disparut vite sous le poids de sa sauvagerie ! Il avait faim et l'humaine était là… Elle serait donc son repas !

Hermione, quant à elle, était paralysée par la peur…Si elle fuyait, elle ne pourrait pas aider Remus… Si elle restait, elle avait toutes les chances de se faire mordre et de devenir un loup-garou… Ou même de se faire manger, à en juger par la bestialité contenue dans le regard de Remus.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle était 'à croquer', il le pensait au propre et non au figuré !

Le loup-garou approchait de plus en plus, il n'était maintenant plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle… Elle pouvait voir chacune des nuances de son regard… La lueur affamée, l'obstination qui le conduisait vers son prochain repas –qui se trouvait être elle-même, se rendit compte Hermione avec effarement !- et par-dessus tout cela, l'animalité sauvage qui dominait tout !  
La jeune femme n'avait aucune issue pour s'enfuir, la seule sortie étant la porte à laquelle elle était adossée… Pas moyen de l'ouvrir pour s'échapper, bien sûr, avec un loup-garou à quelques centimètres d'elle !

Hermione ne voyait donc qu'une seule chance de survivre… Il fallait que ce soit le comportement de Remus qui se modifie !

Elle avait souvent lu que l'Amour était plus fort que tout, que par amour, un être pouvait changer…. Elle verrait aujourd'hui si c'était vrai…. Dans le cas contraire… elle ne serait peut-être plus là pour infirmer ces soi-disant vérités !

Hermione se concentra pour mettre tout son amour dans son regard… Elle repensa au jour où elle était revenue du passé et l'avait retrouvé dans la clairière….

Jamais elle n'oublierait l'impression qu'elle avait eu de respirer à nouveau lorsqu'elle avait enfin croisé à nouveau son beau regard de miel. Avant, elle respirait en apnée…. Et ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle avait été certaine que c'était bien Remus qui était devant elle que ses poumons avaient repris une vraie bouffée d'air… Son cœur s'était illuminé de joie et cela n'avait jamais changé, depuis des mois maintenant….

De toutes ses forces, Hermione tenta de ressentir une deuxième fois l'intensité de cet instant magique où ses yeux noisette avaient croisé l'océan de miel de ceux de Remus…

Elle s'était sentie complète ce jour-là…. Elle avait trouvé sa raison de vivre….

« Remus…. Remus, regarde-moi…. » Hermione, assise contre la porte, parlait aussi doucement que possible, cherchant dans les yeux jaunes du loup-garou une lueur humaine… Remus était là, caché, étouffé sous l'animal… mais il était bien présent !

L'animal semblait insensible à ses paroles, se contentant de la regarder avec des prunelles envieuses…. Pourtant, il n'avançait plus….

Hermione remarqua sa soudaine immobilité avec soulagement et reprit de plus belle…

« Remus, mon Cœur, souviens-toi de moi… Tu sais, Hermione… la femme que tu aimes…. Allez Remus, je sais que tu es capable de dompter ton côté animal, courage mon Cœur ! »

Le ton de la jeune femme était presque désespéré, suppliant mais elle continua, face au loup-garou qui la fixait étrangement….

« Rappelle-toi Remus, le jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés…. J'étais toute seule, dans la clairière. J'étais certaine que tu ne viendrais pas et j'étais déjà en train de pleurer…. Et puis tu es arrivé sans que je ne t'entende et tu as effacé les larmes de mon visage… »

En repensant à ces moments, Hermione sentit ses larmes couler à nouveau, d'émotion à ce souvenir et de peur à cause de l'instant présent.

Remus, quant à lui, ne savait plus que faire…. Il entendait l'humaine lui parler sans qu'il ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles mais elle lui semblait gentille. Une petite voix au fond de lui le sermonnait pour qu'il la laisse partir mais le loup-garou ne comprenait pas pourquoi…  
Il avait faim, l'humaine était devant lui et tant pis pour cette voix ridicule qui lui ordonnait de ne pas toucher à elle !

Pourtant, son odeur lui était étonnamment familière… Instinctivement, le loup-garou ferma sa gueule pour venir renifler de plus près le bras d'Hermione… Son regard avait perdu sa lueur violente, tout en restant bien sûr bestial.  
Il la sentit longuement, furieusement. Il était en rage contre lui de ne pas avoir profondément _envie_ de la mordre !

Puis il prit sa décision. Tant pis pour l'humaine qui ne décuplait pas sa faim ! Il avait tout de même un petit creux et elle était trop proche de lui, trop vulnérable pour qu'il n'en profite pas !

Oui, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, le loup-garou ne se laissait plus entièrement guider par son instinct mais avait aussi développé une forme de réflexion…. Son esprit était à mi-chemin entre homme et loup depuis que cette humaine avait commencé à lui parler !

Une dernière fois, il releva la tête pour plonger dans les yeux bruns de l'humaine. Ses yeux-là le fascinaient, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.  
Lentement, avec le sadisme d'un prédateur qui sait qu'il va abattre sa proie, il dévoila à nouveau ses crocs avec un grognement de pure joie animale.

Hermione sentit son dernier espoir lui échapper en voyant le regard déterminé de Remus… Mais plus que tout, ce fut le grondement qu'il émit qui la terrifia… !

Alors, la jeune femme fit la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire : elle prit doucement la tête du loup-garou entre ses mains, plongea ses doigts dans sa belle fourrure et le regarda Remus au plus profond de ses prunelles.

« Remus… Remus, regarde-moi… C'est moi, Hermione. Je t'aime Remus. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes aussi. Je sais que quelque part, tu m'entends. Remus, ne fais pas ça…. Souviens-toi de l'Amour, de ce que c'est… Rappelle-toi quand nous nous sommes embrassés dans la clairière… tu avais mis tes mains sur mon visage et tu m'as donné un long baiser… »

Le loup-garou ne bougeait plus, il semblait être captivé par les paroles d'Hermione… Celle-ci voyait dans ses yeux une once d'humanité alors que toute sa férocité se brouillait….

« Souviens-toi mon Cœur, tu m'as dit exactement ceci : 'Tu as le gouvernail de mon cœur pour l'éternité… Je t'aime Mione…'. Dis-moi que tu t'en rappelles ! Remus, je t'aime…. Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie avec toi…. Tu es toute ma vie mon Cœur ! »

Hermione se déclara avec une fougue totale et passionnée, des larmes brillant à ses cils lorsqu'elle termina.

Ce fut donc la vue brouillée par les larmes qu'elle aperçut Remus poser doucement sa gueule sur sa cuisse et baisser les oreilles….

L'humain avait pris le pas sur l'animal sauvage, l'amour avait effectivement été plus fort que tout…

Hermione n'eut plus aucune mal à recueillir quelques gouttes du sang de Remus avant de s'endormir là, un loup-garou sur ses genoux, épuisée mais heureuse……

----------

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Review please !


	9. Regard hypnotique

Bonsoir à tous… 

Voici enfin (comme quoi, il ne faut pas désespérer !!) le neuvième chapitre de cette fic….

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à :  
-**Miss Lisa Black** : merci merci merci !!!!! je suis très touchée !  
-**Cla.Remus02** : celui-là aussi n'est pas très long… désolée !! j'espère que tu aimeras aussi !  
-**Pitoon **: c'est gentil, merci !

Bonne lecture !

Bizoos

Flog

_Chapitre 9 : Regard hypnotique…_

Hermione marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le souffle coupé par le poids des livres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et qui lui comprimaient la poitrine.  
Le jeune professeur avançait presque à l'aveuglette tant la pile de manuels était importante.

Heureusement que la plupart des élèves étaient en cours à cette heure-ci, ça lui permettait de ne pas avoir à se soucier de la fréquentation des couloirs et de travailler à son projet !

Hermione avait maintenant atteint la phase la plus délicate de sa quête : il lui fallait rechercher une potion ou un sort qui transformerait les gènes du loup-garou en gènes de Remus.  
Il ne serait pas excessivement difficile de les comparer avec précision, mais de là à les modifier… !!

Les moldus auraient fait de la biologie avancée, pour les sorciers, elle devrait inventer une potion… Hermione, elle, ferait un croisement entre les deux !

Toute à son projet, elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui arrivait en sens inverse et qui, plongée dans ses notes, ne la vit pas non plus.

Ils se heurtèrent de plein fouet et Hermione, déséquilibrée par ses livres, tomba lourdement sur l'inconnu.

Ils formaient un bien étrange spectacle tous les deux. Devant une fenêtre où l'orage se déchainait, éclairés seulement par la lumière chaude des torches du couloir, ils s'étaient affalés l'un sur l'autre dans un grand vacarme de livres lâchés.

Les cheveux d'Hermione, qu'elle avait laissés libres, tombaient en un lourd rideau devant son visage et se mêlaient aux cheveux noirs de la personne qui étouffait à moitié, sous elle. Le jeune professeur n'y voyait rien.

En voulant reprendre appui sur le sol pour se relever, la main d'Hermione se posa sur une autre main… pas la sienne, celle-ci était plus sèche et ferme.

L'inconnu entremêla sa main à celle d'Hermione, sans doute pour avoir enfin prise sur quelque chose.

En effet, l'homme –car c'en était un, Hermione en était certaine au toucher de sa main- était couché par terre, visiblement assommé et enseveli sous les livres. Ainsi qu'écrasé par Hermione !

Celle-ci se confondit en excuses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la douce poignée de l'inconnu… Le silence se fit alors, intense, intime…

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme poussa un gémissement de douleur qu'Hermione revint sur terre et roula sur le côté avant de s'agenouiller à côté de l'homme, sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

Délicatement, elle releva son dos alors que lui maugréait entre ses dents.

Puisque la deuxième main d'Hermione soutenait son dos, il en profita pour dégager ses cheveux de son visage, permettant ainsi à la jeune fille de voir à qui appartenait la douce main.

Deux yeux noirs plongèrent dans les noisettes d'Hermione, la surprise peignant les deux visages…

Hermione !

Severus !

Celui-ci, remarqua Hermione avec inquiétude, avait la fossette coupée –sans doute par la reliure d'un livre- et un mince filament de sang coulait sur sa joue.

Précipitamment, les mains se lâchèrent et Hermione recula brusquement, enlevant par la même occasion sa main du dos de son collègue.

Rogue retomba avec violence par terre, son dos heurtant douloureusement les dalles froides du sol.  
Il eut une grimace de souffrance et ne bougea plus, les yeux fermés nerveusement.

Avec panique, Hermione revint et se pencha sur lui avant de murmurer doucement :  
« Severus ? Vous allez bien ? »

Ce à quoi celui-ci répondit par un grognement. Le nébuleux professeur de potions rouvrit finalement les yeux, plantant à nouveau son regard d'enfer au fond d'Hermione.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle était comme hypnotisée par ces yeux de braise….

Severus, lui, était fasciné par tout ce qu'il lisait au fond des beaux iris de sa jeune collègue…  
Il l'avait détestée en tant qu'élève, parce qu'elle était l'amie de Potter mais là…. Sa détermination en tant que professeur, sa beauté en tant que femme, son intelligence en tant qu'être humain et son courage en tant qu'amoureuse… tout ça le troublait.

Bien sûr, il était au courant de « l'aventure » d'Hermione au Saule Cogneur et il devait bien avouer que l'amour que portait son ancienne élève à son ancien ennemi paraissait intense et sincère… Hélas, murmura une voix au fond de lui….

L'arrivée d'élèves dans le couloir, les cours étant achevés, finit pourtant par briser le lien qui unissait les deux regards.

Chacun se releva prestement et quitta le couloir dans la direction opposée après avoir murmuré un rapide « Bonsoir ».

Hermione marchait rapidement, les joues légèrement rougies et un nuage ombrageant son cœur… Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été ainsi magnétisée par Severus.  
Bien sûr, elle aimait Remus, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle, mais cette rencontre avec Rogue la touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu…

La jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise, coupable d'avoir été électrifiée par un autre que Remus…  
Devait-elle lui raconter l'incident ?

Sans compter que, bientôt, Hermione devrait demander son aide à Severus pour tenter de guérir Remus…

Ne risquait-elle pas de peiner et d'inquiéter inutilement celui qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait… ?!

Non, se dit-elle avec fermeté, elle se devait de tout lui raconter !  
Ils considéraient tous les deux que l'amour se fondait non seulement sur le sentiment mais aussi sur la confiance. Elle se devait de respecter cela, par amour pour lui !!

Ce fut avec une légère appréhension qu'Hermione ouvrit la porte de leurs appartements, pour y voir Remus qui travaillait avec insouciance, assis sur le canapé.

La jeune femme vint se poster devant son amoureux et, sans un mot, elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur son épaule et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sans cesser d'être douce…  
Une merveilleuse vague de plénitude l'envahit. Oh oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, elle aimait Remus de tout son cœur et sa place était entre ses bras… !!

Une fois apaisée, Hermione releva doucement la tête, plongea son regard dans les yeux de miel et dit :

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Remus… Mais avant toute chose, sache que je t'aime plus que tout… »

Ceci déclaré, elle enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans son cou, cet endroit qu'elle adorait et qui sentait si bon, et raconta ce qui s'était passé, blottie dans les bras de Remus, à l'abri du monde et de l'orage qui hurlait dehors….

--------

Review please !!!


	10. Toucher au but

Bonjour tout le monde ! 

Et oui, comme quoi, il ne faut jamais désespérer lol

Voici donc le dixième chap !

Merci à :  
-**Miss Lisa Black** : merciiii, voici la suite !  
-**Abelforth Dumbledore** : Coucou Greg ! meci bcp pr ta review !! Dis-moi, serait-il possible de se parler sur msn ou par mails un de ces jours ? Pour ton site… Au passage, très jolie l'illustration que tu as mise pour ma fic, thanks !  
-**Cla.Remus02** : lol mon esprit détraqué a souvent des idées de rebondissements bizarres, disoli…

Bonne lecture !

Bzoooous

Flog

_Chapitre 10 : Toucher au but…_.

Le front enfiévré d'Hermione se releva enfin de son chaudron. Oui !! Elle avait enfin un début de piste !  
Après des semaines de recherches vaines et décourageantes, elle avait enfin mis la main sur quelque chose !  
Ses yeux brillaient de joie et un immense sourire para son visage, son projet n'était donc pas ridicule !!

A côté d'elle, Severus travaillait en silence. Depuis le début de ses travaux, Hermione passait toutes ses soirées dans le laboratoire de son collègue, à s'échiner pour saisir un fil, trouver enfin une lumière dans les ténèbres de ses recherches.  
Il n'était pas rare que Severus reste avec elle, elle pouvait ainsi lui demander quelques précisions et chacun se sentait moins seul, bien qu'aucun ne l'ait jamais clairement avoué !

L'enthousiasme qui pénétrait Hermione était si grand, si puissant, qu'elle ne put garder plus longtemps cela pour elle…  
« Severus… J'ai trouvé quelque chose !! »

Elle avait murmuré cette petite phrase et pourtant, on y ressentait tout le bonheur du génie sur le point de faire une grande découverte et, assez étonnamment, l'espoir de la jeune élève de recevoir les félicitations de son professeur… Comme si Hermione avait besoin d'avoir l'appréciation de Severus… Se sentait-elle encore inférieure à lui… ?!

Comme son collègue ne manifestait aucune réaction, Hermione se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas tellement absorbé par ses travaux qu'il ne l'avait pas même entendue. Ne pouvant contenir sa joie, elle s'approcha à pas vifs de Severus et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Sev !! J'ai mis la main sur quelque chose !! »

Le ton était empressé, bouillant d'impatience cette fois-ci. Hermione avait parlé comme une amie. Après tout, la situation était exceptionnelle et c'était l'occasion parfaite pour enfin considérer Severus comme un bon collègue !

Lentement, le professeur de potions releva la tête. Impassible. Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme… Voir le visage de Severus totalement impavide était mauvais signe.  
Puis, les lèvres de Severus se retroussèrent très doucement et dans son regard parut s'allumer une étincelle de joie.  
Oui, Severus souriait !! Hermione n'en revint pas !!

Elle restait bouche bée devant ce nouvel homme alors que lui murmurait gentiment :  
« Bravo Hermione, vous le méritez bien… »

C'était comme si toute méchanceté s'était envolée de lui… mais pourquoi… ?

L'homme avait tout simplement abandonné sa carapace de froideur, pour laisser paraitre le maitre de potions passionné, l'être à la soif d'apprendre toujours plus grande… Il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif face à cette femme qui venait d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte au savoir !!

En outre, l'exultation juvénile d'Hermione l'avait touché, il croyait se revoir vingt ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il réussissait une potion extrêmement complexe.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?? Montrez-moi ça ! » Son ton était empressé et ce fut au pas de course qu'ils se rendirent auprès du chaudron d'Hermione pour discuter vivement de la trouvaille de la jeune femme.

En quelques minutes, l'ambiance de la pièce s'était transformée : autant elle avait été studieuse et silencieuse, autant maintenant, la joie des deux scientifiques réchauffait l'atmosphère !

--------------

Hermione entra avec brusquerie dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tellement joyeuse qu'elle en oublia de s'annoncer.  
Elle ouvrit donc la porte à la volée, rayonnante de joie !

« Professeur !! Nous avons trouvé quelque chose !! Pour Remus !! Il suffit d'isoler un gène et ensuite…. Oh ! »  
La jeune femme stoppa net.  
Face à elle, Albus Dumbledore était péniblement assis sur son fauteuil, le visage contracté par une grimace de douleur…

Hermione courut au chevet du vieil homme manifestement en difficulté et lui prit les mains.  
« Professeur… Que se passe-t-il ?? Puis-je vous aider ?? »

Le directeur, avec ce qui semblait être un immense effort, leva sa main froissée par les années vers un tiroir et murmura, la voix étranglée par la douleur :  
« Les pilules… La boite blanche… Là… »

Hermione se rendit avec empressement auprès du tiroir et, ne trouvant pas la fameuse boite blanche tant elle était nerveuse, elle jeta tout par terre pour mieux y voir….

« Une boite blanche, un boite blanche… » De peur, elle murmurait le nom de ce qu'elle cherchait, espérant peut-être le retrouver plus vite ainsi…

Enfin, après de longues secondes où Hermione ne put s'empêcher, anxieuse, de se retourner à maintes reprises pour voir si Dumbledore ne défaillait pas, elle trouva enfin la boite si désirée.

« Je l'ai ! » dit-elle enfin, victorieuse, pour tenter de rassurer son directeur qui respirait maintenant avec difficulté, la main sur le cœur…

Les personnages de tous les tableaux gardaient un silence effrayé à la vue de ce spectacle, chacun blêmissant de crainte… Même Fumseck avait cessé son chant. Le temps était comme suspendu et Hermione seule pouvait lui faire reprendre son cours normal…

Celle-ci, chassant tant bien que mal de son esprit l'idée que la vie de son directeur était peut-être entre ses mains, tentait d'agir avec calme et méthode….

La jeune femme fit apparaitre un verre d'eau et le donna, ainsi qu'une pilule blanche, à Dumbledore, sans manquer de soutenir ses deux mains tant la faiblesse de l'homme paraissait grande.  
Lentement, elle l'aida donc à porter à ses lèvres le verre salvateur et elle pencha la tête argentée vers l'arrière afin qu'il ait plus facile à avaler.

Lorsqu'il eut bu, elle déposa le verra et prit à nouveau les vieilles mains ridées entre les siennes, s'agenouillant par terre pour soutenir le vieillard dans sa souffrance…

Durant les secondes qui suivirent l'absorption du médicament, Hermione sentit son cœur tambouriner avec force dans sa poitrine. Non, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas la quitter ! Pas comme ça, pas maintenant !  
Elle avait déjà tant perdu… Harry, Ron… La vie ne pouvait-elle donc pas lui laisser un peu de répit… ?!

A l'idée de voir son vieil ami disparaitre, Hermione laissa échapper de lourds sanglots et elle s'abattit sur les genoux d'Albus.

« Ne partez pas Albus ! Pas vous, pas déjà…. »

Elle finit par sentir une longue main caresser doucement sa tête…

« Je suis là Hermione, ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Les yeux rougis de larmes d'Hermione se relevèrent lentement, jusqu'à plonger dans ceux toujours pétillant de Dumbledore… Vivant, il était vivant !!

Et c'était lui qui était en train de la réconforter, quel paradoxe !!

« Oh Professeur, j'ai eu si peur !! »

Le vieil homme tenta un faible sourire qui se transforma bien vite en mimique douloureuse…

« Par Merlin ! Voulez-vous encore une pastille Professeur ??? »

Les yeux clos et le visage crispé, Dumbledore lui fit de la main que non.

« Ca va aller, il faut juste que ça passe… » dit-il enfin, ses mots hachés par la souffrance qui l'envahissait.

En effet, les secondes passèrent et Hermione vit progressivement les traits de l'homme se décontracter et le soulagement apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

« Voilà, cela va mieux à présent…. »

Dumbledore s'était rassis confortablement au fond de son siège et il affichait maintenant un doux sourire, seul ses joues blafardes témoignaient encore de ce qui venait de se passer…

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à assister à ceci Hermione…. » fit-il, légèrement embarrassé.

« Ce n'est rien Professeur… mais voulez-vous que j'appelle Madame Pompfresh ? » demanda Hermione, encore anxieuse

« Non Hermione, c'est fini, ne vous inquiétez plus… »

« Cela vous arrive-t-il souvent Professeur ? Excusez mon indiscrétion mais ce genre d'incident est grave…. »

La jeune femme ne pouvait se décider à abandonner le sujet, malgré le désir manifeste de son directeur… Elle était encore trop soucieuse pour songer à penser à autre chose !!

« Hermione, tu sais… Assieds-toi… » Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste gracieux de la main.  
« Je me fais vieux Hermione, j'ai fait ma vie et le monde des sorciers est à présent en sécurité…. Vu mon âge, il est bien normal que ma santé ne soit plus celle que j'avais il y a soixante ans…  
J'ai fait mon temps Hermione, je suis à la fin de ma vie, à quoi bon lutter ? C'est à vous de prendre ma relève…. »

« Non… Professeur, pas déjà… » émit Hermione dans un couinement étranglé

« Mais vous n'êtes pas seuls Hermione, et il ne sert à rien de lutter contre le cours de la vie… Souviens-toi de Nicolas et de son élixir de jeunesse… Autant laisser la vie avancer à son rythme et en profiter chaque jour, plutôt que de perdre sa vie à retarder une échéance de quelques temps…. »

Dumbledore réfléchit quelques secondes à ses paroles et rajouta enfin, en contemplant Fumseck :

« Et puis je ne serai pas vraiment parti… Je serai en chacun de vous, comme tous ceux qui nous ont quittés….. »

--------------

Review please….


End file.
